I Gotta Make Her Mine
by vampsluv2bite32
Summary: Of all the pack,who'd have thought I would imprint? Especially on someone I never knew existed? On someone I've never thought twice about? But there's one thing I do know. I gotta make her mine. Paul/OC
1. Prologue

**AN: Okay so this is my first Twilight fanfic. Recently I've become obsessed with the wolf pack, except Jacob, I still don't like him. No offence to any Jacob fans. Right, so this is a Paul/OC. If you don't like then don't read. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight although I really wish I did.**

Prologue – Paul's POV

A werewolf. I'm a freaking werewolf. This is ridiculous. I was never one to believe the tribe legends were true. I mean vampires? Men who turn into wolves? It's crazy. Crazy, but true. There's protectors of La Push. Werewolves, shape shifters, whatever the hell you want to call them.

And me, I'm Paul Links. I am one of those protectors.

Being part of the pack has its rules and regulations. One of them is that you have to cut all outside connections.

It sucks. Well, not for me. I've lived on my own since I was 14. I've been taking care of myself since I was 8. I practically raised myself. You see, my dad left my mom and me when I was 7. My mom kind of sunk into depression and then bailed as soon as I turned 14. I woke up two days after my 14th birthday and she was gone.

I've never had many friends or any at all actually. So, cutting connections was easy, since I had no connections to cut.

Anyways, like I said the tribe legends were true. There's only one I believed could never happen to me.

Imprinting.

Imprinting is when the wolf finds its soul mate. And from what I hear from Sam and Jared, it's like gravity no longer exists when you see her and she's the only reason you have to keep living and everything revolves around her. She's holding you to the Earth. She's the reason you get up in the morning. Your day starts with her smile and ends with her goodbye. She becomes your only reason. For anything.

And for me, I've never had a reason for anything. I lived to just get on with life and get the hell out of La Push. So, of all the pack who'd of thought that _**I **_would imprint? Especially on someone I never knew existed? On someone I've never thought twice about? I didn't know much about it. I didn't know much about anything. But there's one thing I do know. I gotta make her mine.

I've gotta put some kind of claim on her. Whether it be _**My**_ friend or_** My**_ girl. It didn't matter. Okay well, I want her to be my girl but I'd settle for her being my friend.

How am I gonna do this? I have no idea. But I guess we're gonna find out, huh?

**AN: So, what do you think? Let me know please. It's my first twilight fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Okey Dokey, here's chapter one. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. (sighs)**

Chapter One- Paul's POV

Finding out the tribe legends are true is unbelievable. Finding out I'm a werewolf seems impossible. I phased almost three weeks ago.

**FLASHBACK**

I was feeling kind of sick. I had pain everywhere and was burning up. I was gonna stay home but I'd already skipped once that week.

School was a blur. Nothing good to remember until the end of 8th period. Fifteen minutes left until I got out of there.

Then Bryce started running his mouth. He was talking about how my parents didn't love me and that's why they left.

I was pissed. My blood was boiling. I started to shake. That's when I felt two people grab me from behind and drag me out the gym doors and into the woods.

Suddenly my bones felt like they were breaking and I heard a shredding noise. I looked down and saw that I had paws.

Sam and Jared then explained everything.

That day changed my life forever.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Sam told me that I had to start being better. I had to learn to control my anger. I had rules now.

NO fighting.

NO skipping.

My grades weren't bad but they needed to pick up.

And as the alpha, Sam's word is law.

So, I picked up my grades, stopped fighting and skipping class. I kept my head down in the halls. The only people I talked to at school were Jared and Embry. No one bothered me and I kept to myself.

Just like Sam wanted.

So here I am, walking to my next class with my head down and I crashed into someone. Jeez can't people watch where they walk. My god. Then I looked down to see it was a girl.

She was small compared to me, 5'6 at most. That was nothing on my 6'1.

She was wearing black skinny jeans with a white long sleeve shirt ,a black vest and white converses with a black stripe on the back.

She had pale white skin, which is vey uncommon in La Push, with long, curly, redish-brown hair falling down to her mid-back. She had bangs hanging just over her left eye that were dyed black.

Her eyes were amazing. They were a goldish-brown with flecks of green in them. They were sparklingin the sunlight that was streaming in through the window.

As soon as I looked into her eyes I felt it. It was like my universe shifted. The sun was no longer the center, she was. I knew what that meant. The feeling of a million steel cables holding me to her.

I imprinted.

Me, Paul Links, imprinted on this beauty. Then suddenly I realized that I didn't even know her name and that she was still on the floor with her books around her. I bent down to pick them up and stu ck out my hand to pull her up. She grasped my hand and I felt the electricity run through my entire body.

"Thanks."

She whispered.

"No problem. It was my fault anyways. Sorry. Are you okay?"

I asked.

"It's alright. I'm fine. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Me neither. I'm…"

"Paul. Paul Links. I know. I've seen you around. We sit next to each other in English. Not that I expect you to know that."

"Why wouldn't you expect me to know that?"

She hesitated for a minute.

"I'm invisible. No one really sees me. I kind of blend into the back round."

"Oh. Well, I'm not very observative anyways. What's your name?"

"I'm Jenna Collins."

"Collins? As in Bryce Collins?"

"Uhhh…yeah. He's my twin brother."

"You're relates to that jerk? No offence."

"None taken. He's an ass. Everyone knows that."

I chuckled. This girl's amazing.

Then the bell rang.

"Well, I've gotta get to class. I'll see you around. Bye Paul."

"Bye Jenna."

I whispered.

I can't believe I imprinted on Bryce Collins's twin sister.

Wait till Jared and Embry hear about this.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello all! Okay so here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own twilight.**

Chapter Two-Paul's POV

I met Jared and Embry by my car after school.

They knew something was different.

Ever since I met Jenna in the hallway she's been the only thing on my mind. I was distracted in class. I always pay attention to the teacher and today I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't know what was going on. I knew that they noticed when Jared gave me a funny look in math.

When I reached the car, I saw the looks on their faces and knew that they wanted to talk.

"So?"

Embry asked.

"So what?"

I said, playing stupid.

"Why were you distracted in math?"

Jared questioned.

"I was busy."

"Doing what?"

Jared asked.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

Embry pressed.

"My imprint."

"Oh. That's…wait what?"

Embry said.

"You imprinted?"

Jared asked.

"Yes, I imprinted."

"On who?"

Jared questioned.

"Jenna Collins."

"Collins? Like Bryce Collins?"

Embry asked.

"Ummm…Yeah. She's…well…she's kind of his twin sister."

I said, nervously.

"His twin?"

Jared said shocked.

"Uhhh…yeah. I bumped into her in the hallway. And when I looked into her eyes I felt it. It was like there was a million steel cables holding me to her. She suddenly became my only reason for anything."

"Well good for you, man. Feels great doesn't it?"

Jared asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe I hadn't noticed her before."

" I never knew Bryce had a twin or a sister at all."

"Me neither. Apparently I've sat next to her in English all year."

"Really?"

Embry asked.

"Yeah."

"So, when are you gonna tell her?"

"Soon. I think I'm gonna ask her out first."

"Cool. Well, we better head to Sam's before he gets mad that we're late."

Jared said.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

I said.

We hopped into my car and headed toward Sam's.

****

When we got to Sam's, Emily(Sam's fiancé and imprint)had food ready for all of us.

"Hey Sam?"

Embry asked.

"Yeah?"

"Guess who imprinted today?"

"You imprinted?"

Sam questioned.

"No, not me. Paul."

Sam looked absolutely shocked.

"You imprinted?"

He asked, this time directed at me.

"Yeah."

"Wow. Congratulations, Paul."

"Thanks."

"I think it's wonderful, Paul. You deserve someone too."

Emily said.

She just smiled and went to serve all the food.

"I want to know what she thinks when she finds out we're wolves."

Embry said.

As always, classic Embry.

"Paul, Jared, you guys have patrol tonight."

"Okay."

Jared and I said simultaneously.

****

Later on patrol, me and Jared smelled a leech. Its scent was out by the cliffs. We howled and within 5 minutes Sam and Embry were with us.

_Me: There's been a leech on rez._

_Jared: Recently._

_Sam: Yeah. That's not good. It could be a nomad passing through. But just incase make sure to keep an extra eye out._

_Me, Jared, Embry: Alright._

_Sam: You three head home. We'll be good for tonight. Go get some sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow._

_Embry: Okay. Night, guys._

_Me, Sam, Jared: Night._

_Me: See you tomorrow, guys. Bye._

_Sam, Jared: Bye_

The voices faded out of my head as I phased back. Then I headed home with thoughts of my imprint in my head. I can't wait until tomorrow to see her.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello all. Thanks for the reviews and the alerts. You guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own twilight.**

Chapter Three-Paul's POV

I couldn't wait for English, 4th period. I was practically jumping in my seat next to Jared in 3rd and it was driving him nuts.

"Will you calm down already?"

"I can't 12 minutes and I'll get to see her again."

"Dude, if you don't calm down she'll think you're on a sugar high or something."

"I know, but I haven't seen her since yesterday and it seems like forever. It's killing me."

"I know. I've felt it. It's worse because the imprint is so new. It'll get better but not by much."

We talked until the bell rang. I nearly ran out the door. On my way out I heard Jared laughing. Screw him. I get to see Jenna.

I walked into English and sat down next to Jenna.

"Hey."

She jumped a little.

"Oh. Hey, Paul. You scared me."

"Sorry."

I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"It's okay."

"So, how are you today?"

She laughed.

"I'm good. How 'bout you?"

"Better now."

I said with a smile. She looked down and blushed. I laughed.

"How's your brother?"

"Still an ass."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why don't you guys like each other?"

"He's never really liked me. I…well he just likes to start with me. So, I just try and ignore him."

"I'm sorry about him."

"S'Okay. It's not your fault."

"You know, he wasn't always like that. He used to be just like me. He was quiet. He minded his own business. Ever since we moved here when we were in 5th grade he changed."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We were both shy. We really only talked to each other. I used to know him better than he knew himself. But now, I don't even know him anymore."

"I'm sorry. That sucks."

"Yeah. Whatever. He wants to be a jerk then it's his decision. I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"What?"

She looked totally shocked.

"You care. He's your brother. You love him. It hurts you to see him and not even know who he is anymore."

"How do you know that?"

"He's your brother. And your face may say I don't care but your pretty little eyes are telling me something completely different."

"Wow. You can tell that by looking at my eyes."

"Yes. And just so you know it's not good to bottle up your feelings."

I know, but…I don't like leaning on people. I learned the hard way that people change and it's not always for the better."

"Well, sometimes you've got to trust people and hope they won't walk away or change for the worse."

"Yeah. I guess."

"And Jenna?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be here for you if you wanna let your feelings out. I promise I won't walk away. I can't promise I won't change but I can promise it won't be for the worse, only for the better."

"Thanks, Paul. I know I've really only known you two days but I trust you. I don't know why but I do."

I smiled.

"Good. Then can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will you go out with me? Like on a date. I wanna get to know you better."

She smiled and blushed.

"I'd like that. I wanna get to know you better too."

"Great. How about Friday?"

"Sure."

"Awesome. So you wanna sit with me at lunch? You can meet my friends."

"I'd like that too."

"Good."

She smiled at me and I felt my heartbeat quicken.

Then the teacher walked in the room, stopping all conversation.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: hey guys! Thanks for the positive responses. I'm glad you like the story. Here's chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own twilight.**

Chapter Four-Paul's POV

After English me and Jenna walked to the cafeteria together. When we walked through the doors everyone went quiet. Jenna looked down and blushed. I laughed.

"Come on. Let's get in line."

"Okay. Why is everyone staring?"

"I usually keep to myself."

"Oh."

"Your brother looks mad."

"He'll get over it."

I laughed.

"So sensitive."

She smiled at me.

"Always."

We got our lunch and headed over to Embry and Jared. Both of them were smirking.

I pulled out a chair for Jenna and she sat down and whispered "Thanks".

"No problem."

I sat down next to her and started the introductions.

"Guys this is Jenna. Jenna this is Embry and that's Jared.

"Hey Jenna. It's nice to meet you."

Embry said.

"You too."

"So, you're Jenna?"

Jared asked.

"Yeah."

She said, slightly confused.

Jared smiled and had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"So, you're the one who has Paul all bent out of shape."

She blushed.

"Uhhh…I d-don't know about that."

"No. He hasn't shut up about you yet."

Jenna's blush turned a deeper shade of red.

"Shut up, Jared."

I practically growled.

Embry was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Don't worry they're always like this."

Embry reassured her.

She laughed.

Suddenly Jared and Embry started glaring at something.

Then a throat cleared from behind us.

Me and Jenna turned around to see Bryce standing there.

"Jenna, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having lunch with friends."

"They aren't your friends. Now get away from them."

Jenna then got really mad. She stood up and glared at him.

"You can't tell me what to do."

He grabbed her arm and I started to shake.

"Yes I can. They're losers. Now let's go."

She ripped her arm from his grip. I could tell she was really mad.

"They are NOT losers. You are. You and your band of followers. You ditched your family so you could be popular. That's what I'd call a loser. And you're not my father so don't tell me what to do, where to sit or who to sit with."

"I'm your brother and you're picking them over me?"

"You're not my brother. My brother would never act like this. And until you find him, leave. Me. Alone.

Me, Jared, and Embry were staring at her in shock. Along with Bryce and the rest of the cafeteria. What surprised us most was that Bryce turned and walked away. Then Jenna sat back down and sighed. I put my arm around her shoulders.

"You okay?"

She looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"I'm fine."

I gave her a look that said 'don't lie'.

"Really, I'm fine. I've wanted to do that for awhile. Maybe it'll knock some sense into him."  
"That. Was. Awesome."

Embry nearly yelled.

Jenna laughed while me and Jared rolled our eyes.

"He had it coming."

We all laughed. Then Jared went back to teasing me.

"So, Paul. You asked her out yet?"

I glared while Jenna blushed…again.

"For your information, yes, I did."

"Good. Now maybe you'll stop obsessing over it."

Jenna blushed a shade darker.

"Will you shut up, Jared? If you keep talking she'll have a permanent blush."

Then we all laughed.

"Yeah, yeah."

He said.

Then we talked for the rest of lunch, with Jared constantly trying to make Jenna blush. He succeeded most of the time. I think things could only get better there.

**AN: so here's chapter four. I probably won't update for the rest of the weekend. I'm going to New Hampshire to stay with my grandparents because I'm going to an Adam Lambert concert on Saturday. (YAAAAY!)**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday my mom came home from the hospital and we were gone most of the day. Anyways, thanks for the feedback. The concert was great. My cousin and I had a great time. Right Valz? Well here's chapter five for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Although I'd like to own the Cullen boys and most of the wolf pack. (sigh) well a girl can dream. Lol. On with the chapter.**

Chapter Five-Paul's POV

All day Friday I was jumping in my seat. Jared just kept teasing me. I think he also likes to make Jenna blush. When I walked into English and saw Jenna my smile brightened.

"Hey Paul."

"Hey Jenna. What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just have a date with this guy tonight."

"That's cool."

She laughed.

When I sat down I was still jumpy. She gave me a funny look and raised her eyebrow at me.

"Are you on a sugar high or something?"

"What?"

"You're all jumpy. Why?"

"I'm excited."

"About what?"

"Our date."

She blushed.

"Oh. I didn't know you were so excited."

My smile fell.

"You're not?"

"Oh. No. I am. I'm really excited. I didn't think you were."

"Why?"

She asked.

"What?"

"Why would you be so excited about going out with me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"'Cause, I'm just me. I'm plain and boring."

"No you're not. You're beautiful. You're selfless and caring."

She was just staring at me in awe.

"Did I lose you or something?"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do. And I'm the luckiest guy in the world to be going on a date with you."

She looked down and blushed.

"You really think that?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks."

"Hey, I'm only speaking the truth."

She just smiled at me and turned to pay attention to the teacher.

****

I knocked on the door at six o'clock sharp. It opened to reveal Jenna. She was dressed casually. And she looked amazing. She had on white skinny jeans with a black Adam Lambert concert t-shirt on that hugged her hips. She had on black Chuck Taylors with orange, pink, purple, yellow, blue, and white designs that matched her shirt. Her hair was falling down her back in soft curls and her bangs just over her eyes and her make up brought out them out. She looked beautiful.

"Hey."

She said shyly when she noticed me staring.

"Hi. Wow. You look…great. Better than great, amazing."

"Thanks. You look really handsome.

"Thanks."

I said, looking down at my dark wash jeans and black button up and black converses.

"Shall we go?"

I asked.

She laughed.

"We shall."

When we got to our destination she looked out the window and then back at me.

"The woods?"

She asked, confused."

"Yeah. If you go in between those trails it takes you to this place I found. You'll love it. If you don't want to walk I can give you a piggy back ride.

I smirked.

She just laughed.

"No. I'll walk. Thanks though."

"Okay. If you're sure. Let's go."

We walked to the meadow and when we stopped she had a look of awe on her face.

"It's beautiful."

She whispered.

"I know. Almost as beautiful as you."

She smiled.

We walked to the center where I had a blanket and a picnic basket. There was lights hanging in the trees creating an almost magical glow. **(AN: let's pretend the lights are able to work in the woods. They're solar powered. Kay?)**

"You did all this just for our date?"

"Yeah, do you like it."

"Like it? No. I love it. It's absolutely beautiful, Paul.

"I'm glad you approve."

We smiled at each other. We sat, ate and asked each other questions. Once we were finished eating I was ready to tell her.

"Jenna?"

She turned to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you and I don't know hoe you're going too react so please just listen and then you can do whatever you want, okay?"

"Sure, Paul. Go ahead."

"Alright. Do you know the Quileute legends?"

"No."

"There are legends of how we're descended from wolves. Our enemies are the cold ones. It 's said that the younger men of the tribe turn into wolves."

"So, the boys are like shape shifters?"

"Yes. Those legends are true."

"W-w-what? You're trying to tell me that the legends are true?"

"Yeah. And I'm one of those shape shifters. Jenna, I'm a wolf."

"Sure you are."

"Do you want me to show you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

I went and to the woods to strip and then phased. When I walked out from between the trees her eyes widened.

"Paul?"

I nodded my head and smiled a wolfish grin.

" Alright. I believe you now."

I went back into the trees to phase back and got dressed and then walked back to Jenna.

"Alright, so you're a wolf. Are Jared and Embry wolves too?"

"Yes and so is Sam Uley. He's the pack leader. And being a wolf there's a chance of something called imprinting happening."

"What's imprinting?"

"Imprinting is when the wolf finds its soul mate. That person becomes your only reason for anything. It's like gravity doesn't exist anymore and that person is the only thing holding you to the Earth."

"Wow. So it's like love at first sight only stronger?"

"Yes. A lot stronger."

"Okay…"

"There's one more thing. I…umm…I imprinted…on y-you."

"On me?"

"Yeah. You don't have to accept it. I mean it is your choice. Either way I'll always be there for you."

"Wow. So my soul mate is a wolf? That's…wow. It's totally…"

"Unbelievable?"

"Well yeah but I was gonna say awesome."

"Awesome?"

"Yeah. It's really cool."

"So…you accept it?"

"Of course."

Right then my face broke into the biggest grin and I picked her up and spun her around in circles. She just giggled and hugged me tightly. I leaned down and kissed her with so much passion it made us dizzy. We pulled apart to breathe and she smiled at me.

"I just have one question."

"What is it?"

"Are the cold ones vampires?"

I was frozen in shock.

"H-how'd you k-know that?"

She looked down at her shoes.

"Well…uh…when I was seven I met these two vampires in the woods behind our house."

"You met vamps and survived?"

"They were vegetarian vampires. That's what they called themselves. They only drank animal blood."

"How'd you know they were vampires?"

"When I met them it was sunny out and they were sparkling. They didn't want to kill me so they told me what they were and made me promise to keep it a secret."

"Have you seen them since then?"

"Yeah. They visit me every three years or so. I talk to them on the phone sometimes too."

"Wow. My imprint has vampire buddies."

"Is that a problem? Are you mad at me?"

"I…I'm not gonna lie. I don't like it but as long as you trust them then I'm okay. I trust you. And if you say they won't hurt you them I believe you. And no I'm not mad at you. So are they visiting anytime soon? "

"Actually yeah. Last time I saw them I was thirteen and it wasn't long after we moved here. I was in seventh grade. They're like family. Kind of like my brother and sister."

I smiled slightly.

"As long as it make you happy I'm okay with it."

She smiled brightly and gave me a hug and a peck on the lips.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means."

I smiled.

"Well, come on. It's almost ten. I better get you home."

"Alright."

I smiled to myself as we left the meadow hand in hand.

*****AN: if anyone can guess the two vamps names then you'll get the next chapter dedicated you.*****

*****HINT: They are a non-cannon couple.*****


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated I've been busy with getting ready to go back to school. I start on Wednesday so I probably won't update as much. Anyways I wanted to thank xXxWiseGirlxXx for putting me in her story ****Until I Met Her.**** It's really good. You should check it out. **

**I also want to say congrats to Michelle7 and xXxWiseGirlxXx for guessing the right vampires. It was Bella and Jasper(they're like my FAVORITE couple). This chapter is for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Seven-Paul's POV

After I dropped Jenna off at her house my head was swimming with thoughts. My imprint knew about vampires before I told her I was a wolf. She told me they were like family. And I didn't phase. I didn't even tremble or shake. I wasn't angry. Though I was loathing to admit it, I was scared. She knew of vampires and I didn't know if she'd accept me. I mean vampires and werewolves are enemies. But when she said it was awesome I was ecstatic. She even called me her soul mate. I knew I was but having her say it and know I'm a wolf made me ridiculously happy. But what about us? Is she my girlfriend? Are we just friends? I kissed her and she definitely kissed back. Where do we stand? With all these thoughts running through my mind I made a decision. Monday I'll ask her to be my girlfriend. But for now I'll go home and get some sleep before patrol.

****

When I got to first period Monday my mind was racing. We've been smelling this vampire all over the rez. I didn't know if I was one of the vampires Jenna was talking about but she said there was two. We only smelled one.

Then thinking about that made me think about Jenna. And when my thought turn to her I become totally lost. Then I heard Jared.

"Paul. Paul. PAUL."

I jumped.

"Huh?"

"What's up dude?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About Jenna."

"Shut up, man."

He laughed.

"I like her, Paul. She's good for you. And she's awesome. She doesn't take crap from anyone. She has vampire friends for crying out loud."

"So?"

"My point is, is anyone had even mentioned vampires around you before, you'd flip. Your imprint has vamp friends and you're okay with it 'cause it makes her happy."

"Yeah, I guess. She said that they're vegetarians, it proves a point that they didn't kill her and told her their secret. They must care about her to visit every three years or so."

"Yeah. She's awesome. I love her."

I growled quietly.

"Not like that. As a little sister. Plus, it's fun to make her blush."

I just laughed at him. We talked until the bell rang. I jumped up and headed for English.

****

I walked into English and Jenna was sitting in her seat. I snuck up behind her.

"Hey, beautiful."

I whispered in her ear.

She turned around and smiled.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just talking to the most amazing person in the world."

She blushed and looked down.

"Can we talk?"

I asked.

"Uhhh…yeah sure. About what?"

"Us."

"Oh."

"Uhhh…I was just wondering if…you'd be my girlfriend?"

Her smile lit up her face.

"Of course I would, Paul."

My smile was so wide, I thought it was going to split my face open.

"You will?"

I smiled and kissed her. We were kissing when we heard a throat clear.

**AN: Again I'm really sorry for not updating in so long. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: DAMN talk about not updating in sooo long. Starting high school as a freshman isn't that easy but I know that's not an excuse. I'm really sorry. It's mainly because this story hasn't been my priority lately but I'm going to try and keep up with it and my others too. Again I'm real sorry but now I'll let you read and shut up now.**

**Chapter Seven-Paul's POV**

I turned to see Bryce standing behind us.

"Can we help you?"

He glared at her.

"Yeah you can tell me why the hell you're kissing him."

"I could but I don't have to."

"Jenna, I told you to stay away from him."

"Yes, you did. And I didn't listen. You're my brother, Bryce, not my father."

His eyes were filled with anger and I had a feeling that whatever was going to happen wouldn't be pretty.

"Yeah, well, if you didn't make him leave then I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing."

Jenna looked like she was gonna cry and I felt my temper rise.

"Maybe."

She whispered as she ran from the classroom.

"You stay away from her, Links."

When those words left his mouth, I stood up from my chair and backed him into the wall in the back of the classroom.

"Don't tell me what to do."

I growled out. When I walked out of the class I smelt the slat from her tears. I followed the scent out to the bleachers on the football field.

"Jenna."

I whispered when I saw her sitting in the big stadium all by herself. Her knees were pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped around them and her forehead rested on her knees. I ran over to her and sat down. My automatic instinct was to comfort her. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her to my side.

"Jenna…"

She sniffled and looked up at me with those watery golden brown eyes. And even with the tears streaming down her face she looked beautiful. I reached out and wiped them away with my thumbs and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Don't cry, Sweetheart."

"He's r-right."

"What do you mean?"

"I made our dad leave."

"I'm sure that's not true."want

"It is."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"When Bryce and I were nine our dad bailed on us. The day he left was the day I told my mom his secret. One day a couple weeks before I came home from my friends and found him with another woman. They were kissing on the couch. My dad saw me and told me to keep quiet. I tried. I really did, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. So, I told my mom and she confronted him about it. He knew that I told her, but said that it wasn't true and that if she accused him of things that weren't true then he'd leave."

She paused and took a deep breath.

"She told him she was sorry and that she believed him. He told her he didn't care and that he was leaving anyways. Not long after that she took off and we were sent to live with my aunt in Houston. We weren't used to the heat and hated it, so she moved us here. We've been here since."

A few stray tears fell down her face and I kissed them away.

"That's not your fault, Beautiful. You were a kid who had a secret you needed to let out. It happens. And if your dad was able to just up and leave you with out a second thought, then it's his loss."

"Yeah, and if he never left then we never would of moved here and I never would have met you. Guess that played out to my advantage."

"Well that's just a bonus. For both of us."

She laughed and shoved my shoulder but she had a breathtaking smile on her face.

"I know how you feel though. My dad bailed on me and my mom when I was seven and then my mom bailed two days after my fourteenth birthday."

"I'm sorry, Paul."

"I'm not. They weren't much of parents anyways. And what Bryce said isn't true. If he bothers you again he's gonna have to deal with me and probably Jared and Embry too. Whether he's your brother or not."

"Thanks, Paul. You really know how to make someone feel better."

I smiled at her.

"Not just anyone. Only for you."

She smiled up at me. I reached down and pushed her hair from falling in her eyes and then looked down at my phone.

"Hey, you wanna just get out of here? We already missed English and lunch. We can go to the beach and then to Sam and Emily's so you can meet Sam and the other imprints. Only if you want to though."

"I'd love to."

"Alright then, Sweets, let's go."

"Sweets?"

She laughed.

"Yeah, I like it. How 'bout you?"

She grinned and laughed again.

"Sure."

**AN: There you go. And I'm still real sorry about not updating. I'll post whatever I have written so far tonight. PROMISE. And here you go, Giordana. I posed tonight so don't . more to come tonight.**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Here's another one.**

**Chapter Eight-Paul's POV**

"Sam? Emily? Anyone here?"

Sam came from the kitchen with a stern look on his face.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school. I've told you not to skip how many times?"

"Jeezz, Sam, calm down. I'm not in school for a good reason."

"Why is that?"

"We had a problem with someone at school and missed class and lunch, so we decided to come here and see you and Emily."

"We?"

"Yes, we. Sam this is Jenna, my imprint."

Jenna stepped out from behind me and smiled shyly.

"Jenna, this is Sam."

"Nice to meet the girl who has tamed Paul."

She laughed and Sam smirked. I made me happy that they were getting along. Although, I don't see how anyone couldn't get along with Jenna.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"I guess I can forgive the skipping this time. But don't go rubbing your bad habits off oh her, Paul."

Jenna laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"I won't."

"Good. Now, why don't you come in the kitchen? Emily's cooking lunch."

"Mmm. Emily has the best cooking skills. Once you've had her food, you'll never want something cooked by anyone else again."

She shot me a smile that made my heart race.

"Do all wolves eat like you or is that just a Paul trait?"

I heard a feminine laugh from behind us.

"No, Sweetie, it's all of them. You must be Jenna. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Emily, Sam's imprint."

Emily stepped forward and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Emily."

"You too. Now why don't you and me come get something to eat before we feed these animals."

Jenna laughed and followed Emily into the kitchen. I was completely surprised Jenna didn't stare at Emily's scars. But I guess that's just the kind of person she is. I felt that those two and Kim would get along great.

"So, that's Jenna? I like her, Paul. She has made you a better person already."

"Thanks, Sam. I'm glad you like her. She means everything to me and I've only really known her for like a week."

A smile pulled at the corner of Sam's lips.

"I do. So, what or who caused this problem at school?"

""It was Bryce. He thinks he can boss Jenna around and then he said something that hurt her feelings and she ran out crying. Then he had the nerve to tell me to stay away from her. I ignored him and ran after her."

"Why does he think he can boss her around in the first place?"

"He's her brother. They're twins."

She's his twin?"

I look of disbelief crossed Sam's face.

"Yeah, ever since they moved here and they drifted apart. He became an ass and she just didn't want to deal with him."

"Wow. I'd never think a girl like her would share the same DNA with a jerk like him."

"You're not the only one. I didn't believe it and neither did Jared or Embry. None of us even knew he had a sister, never mind a twin. I'd never expect them to be related."

"Well, they do say to expect the unexpected. C'mon let's get something to eat."

I followed Sam into the kitchen to grub. I walked over to Jenna and picked her up out of her seat. She let out a squeak of surprise.

"Paul."

She slapped me on the shoulder.

"Oh, baby, that hurt."

She laughed and I put her feet down on the floor and took the seat I'd just made her vacate. She stood in front of me with her arms crossed and her lips were curved into a pout. I could see Sam and Emily trying not to laugh from the corner of my eye.

"Paul. That was my seat."

"Awwe. I'm sorry, baby. Come here."

I reached out and planted my hands on her hips and pulled her onto my lap.

"That better?"

Her pout stayed in place but I could see that she was trying to hold back her smile.

"What do you want, baby?"

"I want my seat back."

"Nah, I think you like it this way and just don't wanna admit it. But we can compromise."

She raised her eyebrow at me.

"How?"

"Hmm. How about I give you kiss and we stay in this seating arrangement."

She was quiet for a few minutes.

"Okay."

I smiled and leaned in to capture her lips with mine. Our lips moved in sync and my hand went up to tangle in her hair as her arm moved to wrap loosely around my neck. I pulled away from her lips after the need for air became too much.

"You do know that I would of stayed here any ways?"

"Yeah, I know."

By know Sam and Emily were laughing softly at me. They'd never seen me act like such a softie. I ignored them and gave Jenna a smile. She smiled back and then got up from my lap. But before I could ask where she was back on my lap facing forward. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she leaned back into my chest. I leaned down and buried my face in her neck, pressing a kiss to her pulse point and breathing in her scent. God, what this girl could make me do.

****

"SAM! We have a problem."

Embry yelled as he and Jared walked through the front door.

"What is it?"

"Where are you?"

"In the kitchen, Embry. Now what is going on?"

Sam said, frusterated. Embry walked into the kitchen.

"Well, you se we can't find Paul and…oh. Never mind. They're here. Dude, why did you ditch without us?"

"Because we had an actual reason to leave."

"What? What made you leave?"

"Bryce was being himself again."

Jenna said from her place on my lap.

"Maybe we should teach him a lesson. What do you think, babycakes?"

Jared said, wiggling his eyebrows and making her blush. I let out a low growl from deep within my chest. The rest of them laughed at me but Jenna just leaned up and spread kisses on the side of my jaw. Her silky lips felt so good on my abnormally hot skin.

"Jared, it's still her brother and we aren't going to hurt him…unless he puts his hands on her first."

"Thanks anyway, Jared. I know you mean well and it's really sweet of you to offer though. But just wait until Jazz hears about this. He's gonna be pissed. He already hates Bryce as it is."

"Who's Jazz?"

Sam asked.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Again. Third one tonight. I'm on a roll.**

**Chapter Nine – Paul's POV**

"Uhh…you could say that he's a…friend of some sort."

"A friend?"

"Uhhh…yeah, him and his wife are very protective of the few people they love."

"Wife? How old are they?"

"Seventeen…if that's what you'd call them."

Sam, Embry, and Emily all had confused looks on their faces.

"Are they bloodsuckers?"

"They are not bloodsuckers?"

Embry asked.

"They are not bloodsuckers, they're vampires. They're vegetarians and I've know them for a long time. Jazz is like the protective big brother. Bella is also really protective but she's understanding about a lot. She's someone you can talk to. They're so protective because there are very few people that they love anymore."

"Anymore?"

Jared asked. Jenna sighed and reached up to run her hand through her hair. As she did, I caught the strawberry scent of her shampoo and drew a deep breathe. God she smelled good. She leaned her head back against my shoulder and turned her face into my neck, breathing in the woodsy smell of my skin.

**(AN: CULLEN BASHING. Don't get me wrong I love them but it is necessary.)**

"Yeah, they used to be a part of a big coven until everything went south. The coven they were staying with wanted Jazz to be with someone else and Bella to be with someone else. They didn't want them to be together, even they're soul mates. The ones their 'Parents' wanted them to be with were more like a brother and sister than a lover."

"So what happened?"

"They said no and left together. They haven't been back since. They still talk to one of them, their brother Emmett. I've met him once. He's cool and he thought that I was hilarious because I tripped over my own feet and he could make me turn bright red. But other than him they don't talk to any of them anymore."

"What coven were they staying with?"

"The Cullens."

"Cullens?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Those are the leeches that live in Forks. The doctor works at the hospital and the 'kids' go to Forks High School."

"They live here in Washington?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder if Jazz and Bella know that."

"So Jazz and Bella are coming here soon?"

"Yeah, and just so you know don't call him Jazz. Only me and Bella an call him that. To everyone else his name is Jasper. He will be very…angry if anyone else calls him Jazz. It's not pretty. Trust me."

"You've seen it?"

"Yeah, this girl called him Jazzy once because she was trying to act all sexy and hit on him. Bella was pissed to say the least. But when she called him Jazzy he damn near tore her to pieces."

There was a chorus of growls around the room. Jenna threw her hands up.

"Not literally, guys. Damn. He yelled at her. You guys jump to conclusion too fast."

I laughed and tightened my arms around her waist, burying my face in her neck and breathing in her scent. I can't get enough of her. The phone rang and Sam picked it up. A loud ferocious growl ripped from his throat.

"What do you want, leech?"

As soon as we heard what Sam said and we could hear the voice on the other end of the line, we all growled.

"_We need to meet. It's important and it concerns a human."_

"A human?"

"_Yes. She's in danger."_

"Fine. The baseball field. Midnight tonight."

"_Thank you, mutt."_

"Whatever, leech."

Sam then hung up the phone and turned to us. We all were ready and waiting for orders.

"You'll all be here at eleven. That clear?"

"Yes, Sam."

We said it together, knowing either way we'd have to be here if Sam kicked it into Alpha mode and made us.

"Sam?"

Jenna's voice cut into the silence of the room.

"Yeah?"

"Can…can I go?"

Sam's eyebrows knitted together.

" Why?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I should. Please?"

"What if you get hurt?"

I butted into the conversation. I couldn't let her get hurt. If anything happened to her… I don't even want to think about what I'd do.

"I won't get hurt, Paul. I have you to protect me. And Emmett will be there too. He won't let me get hurt either."

She turned her big golden brown puppy dog eyes on me and Sam. Her lips were formed in a pout. That combination was lethal.

"Please?"

I let out a sigh. She had me already and I could tell Sam was wavering too.

"You'll stick to Paul's side like glue?"

A huge smile broke out across her face. That girl knew exactly how to get what she wanted. She made the freaking Alpha give into her.

"Of course."

Sam let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Then, yes, you can go."

She shot up and off of my lap and launched herself into Sam's arms.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You're the best, Sam"

Sam rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around her anyways.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

**AN: That's it for tonight. So now I'm off to write this story so that I have more for you this weekend. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Fourth chapter this weekend! I spent most of the day yesterday and Friday night writing this for you all. I hope you like it. And I'm gonna stop putting that it's Paul's POV 'cause it's all in his POV but if it changes I'll tell you.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN. **

**Chapter Ten**

Instead of bringing Jenna home only to have to sneak her out again in a few hours we were going to my house. I walked up the front steps and took out my keys to unlock the door. I opened it up and gestured for her to go in. she stepped over the threshold and I walked in and shut the door behind me. Her eyes scanned over my living room.

"This place is really nice."

"It's no mansion but it's home."

She smiled.

"I think it fits you well."

I walked up behind her, wound my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"So, what do you want to do? We can watch TV or a movie."

She spun around in my arms and locked her arms around my neck. She stretched up on her tippy toes and pecked my lips.

"A movie sounds good."

She pulled away from me.

"No."

Her eyes filled with confusion.

"No?"

I pulled her closer.

"I just want you with me. In my arms."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. So, get your lips back to mine. They look lonely."

Her beautiful laughter echoed in my head. God, I loved the sound of it.

"They are."

Before she could lean up, I bent down and molded our lips together. I pulled back after a few minutes and looked down at her. Those kissable lips were formed in an adorable pout again.

"Awwe. C'mon , Baby, let's go watch a movie. Your pick."

She had a smile on her lips and nodded her okay.

"Okay."

I bent down and picked her up to throw her over my shoulder. Her laughter brought a grin to my face.

"Paul…"

I acted as innocent as I could.

"Yeah, Baby?"

"What are you doing?"

"Bringing you to my room so we can watch a movie."

She huffed and I laughed. I walked up the stairs and went to my bedroom. I carried her over to my bed and bent over to lay her down. When I went to pull back her arms locked around my neck and brought me so we were eye to eye.

"I've gotta set up the DVD player up, Beautiful. Or we can't watch a movie."

"Fine."

"So, I'll set up the DVD player and you pick us out a movie, okay?"

"Okaaay."

I leaned in and pecked her lips. She unlocked her arms from around my neck. I pulled her up with me. She walked over to the DVD rack while I set it up.

"Fast and Furious. I love this movie. Can we watch this?"

I smiled at her. Of course she'd like racing movies. This girl was perfection.

"Whatever you want."

"Okay."

I walked over to her and took the movie off of the shelf and went over and put it in the DVD player.

"C'mon, Baby."

I laid on my king size bed and patted the spot next to me. She came over, crawled up and laid her head on my chest. My arm went around her waist and I pulled the blanket from the foot of the bed over us. Her arm was tight around my waist.

Half-way through the movie I looked down at Jenna and she was fast asleep. I felt the smile play on my lips as I watched her sleep. I grabbed the remote and shut the movie off. I reached over to the bedside table and shut off the lamp. I closed my eyes and tightened my arm around her waist to pull her closer.

****

I could fell the slight pressure on my face and groaned. My eyes slowly opened and I blinked away the sleep. I turned my head and saw Jenna. She placed a kiss on the side of my jaw.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Baby. What time is it?"

"It's only eight thirty."

"Oh. We don't have to be at Sam's until eleven."

"I know."

She leaned down and pressed her lips to mine. Our lips moved together and my hand slid from its place on her hip up to the side of her neck. I deepened and licked her bottom lip. She let out a soft moan and pulled back with a smile on her face.

"How long have you been awake?"

Her hand grasped mine and she thread her fingers with mine.

"A little while, not long before you woke up."

"You mean before you woke me up."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that innocent act."

She smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not but that's okay. I forgive you anyways. C'mon let's go to the beach."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, it looks really pretty at night and it'll kill some time before we have to be at Sam's. So, c'mon."

Her laugh filled my ears.

"Okay, okay."

She reached out and took my hand in her tiny one and intertwined our fingers.

**AN: There it is. Please Review. Paul will come to your door with cookies in nothing but his boxers. Okay no he won't but please do it anyway.**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: I would have posted sooner but I haven't written this story in so long I forgot I'd already shown the wolf forms and I had to go back and re-write the whole upcoming three chapters. Grr. But here you are.**

**Chapter Eleven**

From the beach, we just walked to Sam's house since it wasn't that far. When we got there it was only ten thirty. We walked up the stairs and I knocked the door. When it opened, Sam was standing there with a smirk.

"Wow, Paul is actually early."

I opened the screen door and waited for Jenna to go in first.

"Shut up, Sam. Are Jared and Embry here yet?"

"No."

"Whatever."

I walked over to the couch and Jenna came over to sit down next to me but I pulled her down on my lap instead. Sam sat down in the chair across from us.

"So what's the plan for tonight?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair.

"All the leech said was that it was about a human who was in danger."

"Which one was it?"

"I don't think it was the doctor. It was probably the copper-haired one. Definitely a male."

"How many of them are there?"

Jenna asked from her place on my lap.

"There's six. The doctor and his wife. He works at the hospital in Forks. The there's the four who go to Forks High."

"How do they know that a human is in danger?"

"Some vampires have special abilities. One of them is a psychic."

Realization crossed her face but she didn't say anything

"What are you thinking, Sweetheart?"

"Huh…oh. It's just…it explains why Jasper always knows what everyone is feeling."

"So he has a power?"

"I guess. It makes sense. He never told me that he did."

Then the door was banged on suddenly and Jenna nearly jumped out of her skin. If my arms hadn't been around her, she would've hit the floor. Sam and I chuckled at her response.

"That's not funny."

"Sam got up to open the door.

"Yeah, it is. And it's only Jared and Embry."

She rolled her eyes and leaned back against my chest, resting her head on my shoulder.

"You guys are mean."

I kissed the side of her neck. Then Jared and Embry came in. Jared waltzed over and scooped Jena off of my lap and into his arms. He clutched her to his chest.

"BABYCAKES!"

"Put me down, Jar Head."

There was chuckling from everyone else in the room. He put her down and held a hand on his chest over his heart.

"And I thought we were getting somewhere."

Jenna rolled her eyes and sat back down on my lap and her head back against my chest.

"How could you do this to me? You're picking him over me and my sexy body?"

"Sorry, Jare, but he's just so tempting and I think he's hotter than you."

Jared raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"So you admit I'm hot?"

A blush formed on her cheeks within seconds.

"I didn't say t-that."

"No. But you implied it."

I chuckled but went to her defence.

"Shut up, Jared."

Sam butted in.

"We need to get ready to go."

I stood up and put Jenna in my vacated spot. I reached behind me to pull my shirt over my head and so did the rest of the boys.

"Woah, I didn't know getting ready meant getting naked."

We all chuckled.

"Do you want us to get naked?"

"NO."

"Stop harassing her, Jared. Baby, we don't usually wear anything but basketball shorts when we go out and there's a possibility of phasing. It's easier for us to shift if we have to carry fewer clothes. When we shift, our clothes are torn to shreds, like we explode out of them. Which we kind of do but they're torn to shreds unless we take them off."

"Oh, Okay then. Never mind."

We pulled off our shirts, shoes, and jeans.

"Great. I'm running around with a pack of overly large half-naked men who turn into wolves and fight vampires. Yeah, that makes me sound sane."

"You left out sexy."

"SHUT UP, JARED."

He laughed at her blush again. Sam sighed and shook his head.

"Let's go. And Jenna?"

Sam turned to look her in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"You do not leave Paul's side. Understand?"

"Yeah, Sam, I understand."

"Alright then, we can leave now."

"Are we gonna phase?"

"Not tonight. We'll need to talk and I don't want the mind reader searching our heads that easily. And we've got Jenna with us. We can at least pretend to be normal."

Jenna let out a laugh.

"Have you looked in the mirror? Being that muscled and tall isn't exactly normal. Especially in such a small place. Plus, I like that you are boring and normal like everyone else."

"Okay, okay."

"Now let's leave before we're late."

**AN: Hope you like it. Let me know in a review please?**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: I know. I know. It's been a while. But I have soo much written for this story it's not even funny. I have up to chapter twenty two written and I still have massive idea too. Guess that's the price we pay for being creative. AAAANNNYWAYS I'll shut up and you can read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. SADLY.**

**Chapter Twelve**

When we got to the field the Cullens weren't there yet.

"What time is it, Embry?"

"Uhh…eleven twenty."

"Shit. Now we're gonna be bored."

"Boys." Sam's alpha showed in his tone of voice. "This isn't about being bored. It's about protecting a human in danger."

I leaned against the boulder behind me with a sigh. They all gave me funny looks.

"What? I'm not standing around waiting for forty minutes."

Their laughs were booming. Jenna came over and stood next to me, leaned her body towards mine. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and drew her into my warm embrace.

"You're a dork."

She laughed, trying to hide her smile.

"A dork that you love."

When I realized what I'd said, my eyes widened and I felt an ice cold chill run down my spine. She looked up at me with wide eyes that were softened with emotion.

"Yeah, I do."

I felt like an idiot when the next word slipped past my lips.

"Huh?"

"I love you."

My breath caught in my throat and I felt my chest constrict.

"Paul. Paul?"

My mind was racing but I couldn't open mouth to tell her that I loved her too. My eyes stayed lockes on her face and her eyes started to fill with tears. Before I could say anything to comfort her she pulled out of my arms and ran over to the entrance of the clearing. She sat down on the grass with her face buried in her hands and her knees pulled up to her chest. I felt hands hit my arms and my body hit the ground with a loud thud. I shook my head and stared up at Jared.

"What the fuck, Paul? Are you that stupid?"

I didn't answer him. I just stared at his face that was filled with anger.

"You're just gonna let her walk away crying? Some kind of man you are. She just told you that she loves you and you didn't say ANYTHING back. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Jared's words registered in my head and my eyes widened even further.

"Yeah, now you realize it."

"Shit."

I got up from the ground and made a mad dash for the spot where Jenna was crying.

"Jenna?"

A sob wracked her body and made me cringe.

"Jenna."

I leaned down and put my hands on either side of her face.

"Baby?"

She let out another sob that tore at my heart.

"W-what?"

She was staring at the half-dead grass rather than looking at me.

"Baby…Look at me."

I put my finger under her chin and slowly brought her eyes to meet mine.

"I'm soo sorry. You have no idea. I was just…in shock. I mean, I didn't expect that. But trust me, it wasn't a bad thing to hear."

"R-really?"

I swept my thumb under her eyes to wipe away the tears that she let fall.

"God, no. I love you too, Jenna. So much. You have no idea."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I was in shock. I never expected you to say it. Hell, I didn't even know you felt that way yet."

"I'm sorry I overreacted."

I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Baby, no. Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything."

"I love you, Paul."

"I love you too, Beautiful. I love you too."

I leaned in and captured her lips with mine. It felt so right as our lips moved in sync. She swept her tongue across my bottom lip and I let out a half-moan, half-growl. I granted her access and when her tongue met mine it was heaven. A loud throat clearing brought me back to reality.

"Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt but…uhh, the bloodsuckers should be here any minute now."

"Thanks, Embry."

"No problem."

I grabbed Jenna's hand to pull her up and we walked back over to Sam and Jared with Embry.

"Hey, Jared."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, man. Seriously."

"It's all good, Hey, babycakes, you alright?"

"Yeah, Jar-head. I'm fine."

His deep chuckle brought a smile to Jenna's face.

"Good. And Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever pull something like that again and I'll kick your fucking ass. Got it?"

"I got it, Jare."

Jenna walked over to Jared's big form and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thanks, Jare. You're a good friend."

Jared smirked and wrapped his arms around her tight.

"But, Babycakes, I thought we were more than friends?"

"Sorry, Jar-head, my heart's taken."

"Awwe, damnit. Promise you'll come to me if he can't give you what you need?"

A quiet growl came from my chest.

"I don't think that'll happen but if it does you'll be the first one I come to."

Jenna managed to stay straight faced and confident even with the blood filling her cheeks rapidly.

"Alright, children, I can smell them so stop messing around."

Sam's voice was serious but had a hint of amusement in it.

"Yes, Father."

Jenna said to Sam sarcastically before releasing Jared and walking back over to me. Sam glared at her but his eyes showed that he wasn't really mad. When she was back at my side I instinctively wrapped my arm around her waist to keep her close. Then I could smell them more strongly.

"Leeches are here."

Embry said.

**AN: here it was. Please review? It may be a little while but I'll try I've got 10+ chapters to type for y'all.**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Here is one of the many chapters I have written already. :/ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. But you have no idea how much I wish I did.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

I pushed Jenna behind me slightly when the Cullens arrived. Treaty or no treaty. I wasn't taking chances with her life. The Cullens stopped about fifteen feet away from us and the big muscled leech was staring at me. Or well, behind me at Jenna.

"J-Bells?"

"Hey Emmett."

There were gasps from all the vamps in his 'family' when she said his name. A huge smile lit up his face.

"My God. I haven't seen you in forever. When did you get to Washington?"

"Uhh…Emmett, I don't think now's the time to be catching up."

"What do you mean J-Bells?"

"How do you know that pathetic human? Especially when she's hanging around with a bunch of mutts."

There was a chorus of growls from our side which caused them to hiss at us. Although, we weren't growling because she called us mutts. She had insulted one of the imprints. MY imprint. If I could I'd kill her on the spot.

"Oh, shut up will you."

"Carlisle, that's her."

A small black haired pixie-like vampire spoke up. The doctor's gaze turned to Jenna.

"What do you mean?"

The authority in Sam's voice was prominent.

"That human there" She pointed at Jenna. "is in danger. There's two vampires who used to a part of our coven are coming here. And they're coming for her. She's in real danger. These vampires aren't good. They manipulate anyone they can."

The pixie finished. Jenna pushed out from behind me.

"You're a lying little bitch."

There were gasps all around but I couldn't help but feel pride at her courage…and be fucking terrified for her life at the same time."

I reached out and gently took her arm.

"Sweetheart, calm down."

She turned and gave me a look before returning her glare at the vampires.

"You're talking about Bella and Jasper."

All the leeches' eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"They AREN'T manipulative. You're a psycho bitch. They aren't coming here to hurt me. You can't that bad of a psychic. You're just trying to get them killed because they rejected you and penny head over there. So quit. Fucking. Lying."

I had to hold back a smile or I'd cause even more trouble but, damn my girl- God it felt good to say-err-think that- just told off a VAMPIRE. And she looked damn hot doing it too. She was sexy when she was mad.

The pixie one who Jenna had just yelled at got into a crouch and started hissing. The mind reader and the blonde female followed suit. The doctor's wife didn't hesitate after most of them were prepared to attack. But the big one stepped away from his family and closer to us. The doctor's eyes were darting back and forth between his mate and family and Jenna. After nearly a minute he'd made his decision and stepped away like Emmett had only minutes before him.

"Carlisle?"

His mate questioned but he turned to us.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I'll help you in anyway I can. I'm not going to hurt her or threaten her. I want to protect humans. But I would prefer that this does not turn into a war."

He looked over at Jenna.

"I'm sorry, little one."

Jenna nodded.

"It's okay. Bella and Jazz told me a lot about you."

She gave him a heart stopping smile. He smiled sadly. Regret was shinning in his eyes. The massive hissing noise brought us all to attention.

"I don't mind hurting her."

A sick smile was playing on the psychic's face. I growled loudly. This bitch needed to back the fuck OFF.

"You harm anyone and the treaty is broken. War will begin. And if we die protecting-especially one of our own-then we die with honor."

Sam sated it as if it were a simple fact. Another chorus of hisses sounded and we growled back. When you fuck with one of us-imprint or not-you get the whole pack.

"I'll kill that filthy human."

My body started to shake and I felt Jenna being pulled away from me. I could hear her struggling in Jared's arms. I vaguely heard the screams she was realeasing.

"PAUL. PAUL. LET ME GO."

I could hear the pain in her voice and I was sure that if I looked at her then tears would be a prominent feature. But all I could focus on was the fact that that fucking leech had said that she would kill her. KILL HER. Nothing else could register in my mind. She THREATENED my imprint, my one reason for walking this sad excuse for a world. Every. Single. Day.

**AN: I know it's short but I had to end here for a reason. ;) Review please. **


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: just want to say thanks to RANDOM COOKIE NINJA and I'm A Bitch Get Use To It for their great reviews. Thanks. This chapter is for you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Paul. But I don't **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jenna ripped herself from Jared's grip and ran to my side. I could hear Jared yelling at her to stay back. She put her hand on my arm and I could smell the salt from her tears. I was jerked back to reality. What was I doing? This could start a war. We didn't need these leeches in a frenzy because they threatened my imprint and I went off. And we all knew there were more vampires than wolves. It wasn't a good idea and apparently Jenna had thought of that before I did. Guess she was a more rational thinker than I am.

"Paul, you've gotta calm down."

I turned to look at her. The worry in her eyes seemed like it consumed every atom of her.

"I know, Beautiful."

"Good. So, why don't you back up."

By now the shaking had stopped and they were only trembles. The leeches were all watching in curiosity.

"Okay, Baby."

I back up closer to Sam, Jared and Embry.

"This isn't over."

The four who were hissing rose form their crouches. They took off back into the woods at lightning speed.

"I will help you in anyway, as I said, because you know my son and daughter. I didn't know why they'd left until now. So, I thank you. Give them my best. I must go now."

He gave Jenna a smile and took of in the direction of Seattle. The big muscled one-Emmett-walked over and stood in front of us.

"So, could I get a hug now J-Bells?"

She looked up at me and then over at Sam.

"You can go, Baby. I trust he won't hurt you. You trust him, so do I."

She gave me a smile and ran into the vampire's arms. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Em, I need to breathe."

He had a big smile on his face but he put her down and she walked back over to my side. She reached out and intwined our fingers. A smile rose on my lips and it sent a rush of emotion through my entire body. She silently let me know that she wasn't afraid to admit that she was with me. He eyed our intwined fingers and the smile fell from his lips.

"You imprinted on her?"

I nodded.

"Do you love her?"

Jenna's face was beat red and she buried her face in my arm.

"More than life itself. And If you have a problem with it then fuck off."

"Paul…"

Sam's voice was low and angry but the vampire had a huge grin on his face.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear."

Jenna let out a burst of laughter.

"Emmett, that makes NO sense. But then again, it's you…"

Emmett laughed and I could swear that trees shook.

"Very funny, J-Bells. But I gotta go. Tomorrow's gunna be sunny and I don't feel like becoming a walking diamond as of now."

"Okay, Emmett. I'll see you later."

"Sure as sugar."

Her laugh followed him as he ran into the woods.

"Babycakes, I think that went well."

"Oh, yeah. Went great Jar-head."

"Let's get out of here."

Sam's voice was clouded with amusement.

"Good idea."

****

"Do you want me to bring you home, Baby?"

We were sitting on the beach. I sat with my feet in sand. Jenna was sitting between my legs with her arms resting on my raised knees. Her head was back against my shoulder. She turned her head to look at me.

"No. I don't want o deal with Bryce. No doubt that he'll be up, waiting to bitch at me."

"Do you want to come with me?"

She snuggled deeper into my chest.

"Hmm…yeah."

"Okay, Sweetheart."

I picked her up and carried her to the car, placing her in the passenger seat.

"Baby, you can sleep. It's okay. You're safe. I promise."

"I know. I love you."

Her voice was clouded with sleep and her eyes were closed. I smiled and ran my fingers over her cheek.

"I love you too, Sweetheart."

By the time we got to my house she was sound asleep. I carried her up to my bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"Baby…"

I shook her shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"You can't sleep in your clothes. C'mon you can change into something of mine."

She sat up slowly and rubbing her eyes.

"mmm…Kay."

I handed her the black t-shirt and the smallest pajama pants I could find in my drawers that had strings on them so that she could keep them form falling down.

"I'll be in the hallway. You can yell for me when you're done, okay?"

"Okay."

I went and stood next to the door, trying-and failing-to keep my thoughts from drifting to her changing in my bedroom.

"Paul."

I opened the door and she was sitting on the bed. She looked beautiful, even half-asleep.

"Okay, baby. I'll go downstairs and…"

"Why?"

She cut me off.

"So you can sleep."

She looked at her hands in her lap.

"I-I want you to stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

I pulled my shoes and shirt off and slid into bed next to her, pressing my chest against her back. I had an arm wrapped around her waist and I leaned down and pressed my lips to her temple.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Paul. I love you."

"I love you too."

She turned over in my arms and pulled me closer. Her arms went around my waist. Her cheek rested over my heart. And I couldn't be any happier. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with the one person who I really needed in my arms.

**AN: Please review. I want to know your opinion. Please?**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Here we are again. I know it's been a while but…*looks away guiltily* I had a reason. *laughs* No, I really did. I had to major study for MCAS testing. But I'm here now and I'm typing it now. You can thank Joe Jonas. I'm listening to his single as I type this. Anyone hear it?**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own It. Stephenie won't let me have it.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The sun was in my eyes when I woke up. I stretched my arms and looked down at Jenna. She was sleeping peacefully with her head on my chest. And her arm was wrapped around my waist. A smile played on my lips as I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Her eyebrows crinkled and she mumbled something. I moved my lips down to her nose and then spread kisses over her cheeks. She blinked slowly and opened her eyes to reveal those beautiful golden irises.

"Morning, Beautiful."

"Morning. What time is it?"

I rolled over and looked at the flashing red numbers on the alarm clock.

"It's almost six thirty."

She let out a sigh.

"I'm gonna have to go home."

"Yeah, I guess so."

She let out a groan and I chuckled.

"You could go to school in that. I think it looks good on you."

"Oh, yeah? Maybe I will."

I growled lowly and buried my face in her neck.

"Mine."

She let out a laugh and pushed me away.

"Stop being so…possessive."

"I'm a wolf, Baby. It's telling me to protect what belongs to me."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"Uhh…I. When the wolf finds it's…other half…it takes…Aw shit."

Her laugh cut me off.

"I'm just kidding. Paul. As long as you belong to me, I'll belong to you."

"Forever?"

"And always."

"But I'm not letting you go home without me."

"Okay."

"I'm serious. Bryce could…wait what?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I said okay. I agree with you. And I don't want to deal with Bryce by myself."

"So…?"

"So, I want you to come."

"You want to go now?"

She laughed.

"Not really but do you want Sam on your ass?"

"Let's go."

I sat up and jumped out of bed. Her giggle made me smile.

"Don't you need to get ready?"

"Yeah."

I grabbed a pair of khaki shorts, a black t-shirt, a white tank top and a pair of boxers.

"I'll be right back, Baby."

"I'll be here."

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. I went into the bathroom took a 3 minutes shower and threw on my clothes. I rubbed the towel on my head to somewhat dry my dripping wet hair. Then I walked back into the bedroom and put my clothes in the hamper.

"You ready?"

She looked up at me and smiled. She was back in her jeans and t-shirt from yesterday.

"Yeah. Damn where's my jacket."

"Do you want a sweatshirt?"

She smiled at me. I loved that she didn't mind wearing my stuff, even if it was three times too big.

"Yeah."

I went to the closet and looked for a sweatshirt from before I hit my growth spurt because of my heritage.

"Here ya go, Sweets."

She laughed.

"Thanks. You sure this is yours. It's kind of small."

I chuckled.

"It's from before I phased and hit my growth spurt."

She laughed and slipped the hoodie over her head. I smiled and stepped closer to her. My arms slipped around her waist and I pulled her to my chest. I buried my head in her neck. Her scent overwhelmed my senses and I loved it. I placed a kissed on her pulse point. She shivered but her arms cam up and rested on my shoulders. Her hands were linked behind my neck. I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"You can keep it. It looks good on you. Really good."

I wiggled my eyebrows and she laughed.

"It smells like you."

I growled playfully.

"Good. It'll warn people to stay away from you 'cause you're mine."

She smiled.

"Always. And by the way, I think you look really hot today."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?"

"You're always hot but I think it's the hair. It's all wet and rumpled. I like it."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I think you should do it more often."

One of her hands came up and she ran it through my hair repeatedly. Her hand slid from my hair and ran down the side of my face. She traced over my cheeks, my lips and ran her finger up my nose and over my eyebrows.

"You know, you really are beautiful."

I scoffed.

"No you're beautiful. Guys can't be beautiful."

She laughed.

"Yes than can. And you are. It's not bad. It's not an insult. It's a compliment."

I shook my head.

"Okay. I get it I'm beautiful, you're beautiful. We're all beautiful."

She laughed.

"You are. But we should get going. I don't want Sam to get on you"

I sighed dramatically.

"If we must."

She giggled.

"We must."

"Finnnneeee."

I drew out the word like a kid. Her laughter filled my ears and made my heart swell in my chest.

"Don't act like you're five. Come on, Wolfy. I don't want to be late for school.

"Wolfy?"

"Yes. You have like ten nicknames for me and I have none. So therefore I get to give you one."

"But…Wolfy?"

"Yes. I like it. Now come on."

She grabbed my hand and I let her drag me down the stairs and out to my car. She'd never be able to pull me anywhere if I didn't want her too. Damn I was whipped.

**AN: Review Review Review. **

**PLEAAAASSSSSEEE?**

**That was Paul asking. Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter Sixteen **

We got to her house and I turned off the car.

"You ready, baby?"

She sighed heavily.

"No but we have to go in there. I really don't want to deal with this shit."

I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"And I don't want you to have to deal with it. But you have to. I'd rather have you face it with me by your side rather than have you face it alone. "

She squeezed my hand and gave me a watery smile.

"Thank you, Paul. You have no idea how much that means. And even though you're a big bad wolf that doesn't mean I won't be there for you when you need me."

"I know."

I could hear the wavering in my voice.

"I love you, Jenna."

Fresh tears ran down her cheeks but her smile told me that they weren't sad tears.

"I love you too, Paul."

I leaned over and kissed her tears from her cheeks and then placed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Come on, Baby."

She smiled and climbed out of the car. I walked around to her side and grabbed her hand and we walked up to the door, hand in hand. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Right away, footsteps were heard coming towards the front door. The sound of the lock sliding out of place was fast, like someone was rushing to open it. The door was ripped open and Bryce was standing in the doorway.

"What the fuck is he doing here? And why didn't you come home last night? Where the fuck were you?"

I felt my anger rise.

"Hey, you better watch the way you talk to her, Collins."

"Jenna, get your ass in here now."

"I said watch it, Collins."

I could feel my body start to shake and my temperature rise.

"Paul…"

Jenna whispered and put her hand on my arm.

"Look at me."

I turned my head to stare down into her eyes.

"Calm down, Paul. Please. You don't want to do this. Not here and not now."

I looked into her golden eyes and golden brown eyes and I slowly felt my anger fade away.

"Get the fuck off of my porch, Links."

"Bryce, who are you talking to like that? That's disrespectful. Oh, Jenna. Sweetie…You're okay."

A tall woman came down the stairs and when she saw Jenna she ran over and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh, honey. I'm so glad that you're okay. We had no idea where you were. Gosh, don't scare me like that ever again."

Jenna wrapped her arms around who I assumed was her aunt.

"I'm fine, Liv."

"Where were you?"

Her eyes flashed over to me and a smile spread over her face.

"I was with Paul. We were at his friend's house, We were hanging around with some of his friends and it got late."

"Paul?"

Her aunt's eyes turned on me and surprise spread over her face. Then a smile spread over her face.

"Uhh…yeah. Paul is...We're dating."

"Dating?"

"Yes. Dating."

He eyes were darting between us. I stepped forward and she held out my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Ma'm. I've heard a lot about you."

She reached out and grasped my hand.

"You too. Though I haven't heard anything about you. I didn't even know Jenna had a boyfriend."

I dropped her hand and gave her a smile. Jenna's eyes sparkled and she moved over to my side. I wrapped my arm around her waist and looked down into her beautiful eyes and gave her a smile.

"What? Are you serious, Liv? You're okay with this? Do you have any idea how much of a loser this guy is?"'

Jenna pulled out of my embrace.

"Shut your damn mouth, Bryce. You don't know what you're talking about. Paul isn't a loser. You are. Get that through you're thick ass skull. Stop insulting him. Or you'll really piss me off. And you know better than anyone that I am NOT afraid to kick your ass of I comes to it."

She grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry, Liv."

Her aunt nodded and turned to Bryce. Jenna pulled me past Bryce and up the stairs and to the last door on the right side of the hallway. She pushed open the door and pulled me in. She slammed the door shut.

"Ugh."

She sat down on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. I went over and got down on my knees in front of her. I reached up and pulled her hands away from her face.

"Baby, don't let him get to you. You know how he is."

"I know…I just…I hate that I can't do anything about what he says. I just…I hate him so much."

"No you don't. Not really, anyways. You hate what he does and the way he acts. I know you too well."

She sighed.

"I know. It would just make everything so much easier."

"Not everything in life is easy."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shirt.

**AN: There it is. Please review. It would make me very happy.**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: I think this is my second or third day in a row. YAY! Here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. At all.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

I felt Jenna's breath on my neck and it made me shiver.

"I love you, Paul."

"I love you too, Sweetheart."

She pulled away from me but her arms were still wrapped around my neck.

"I showed probably go get dressed, huh?"

"Yeah, do you want me to go outside while you change?"

"No. I'll go in the bathroom. I'm gonna take a quick shower anyways. You can wait here."

She walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of black jeans and an AMP t-shirt. Then she walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra out of the drawers. She grabbed a little black bag that was sitting on top of the dresser. She came back over to me and put her stuff on the bed. She gave me a sinister smile before she reached down to the bottom of her sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. She threw it on the bed beside me.

"I'll be right back."

She grabbed her stuff off of the bed and walked out of the room.

"Tease."

I mumbled as she walked away. Her laughter floated back to me. I laid back on the red comforter and put my hands behind my head. Her walls were red and had quotes on the wall in black. It looked just like something she would like. There were few picture frames around the room. One on the dresser of a boy and a girl who I assumed were her and Bryce. They looked to be about seven. The other was on her bedside table. It was of her and Liv. Liv had one arm around Jenna's shoulder and she had a smile on her face. Jenna was bent over in laughter and I could see the way her eyes sparkled in happiness. That put a smile on my face.

Twenty minutes later she came back into her room with her dirty clothes in her hands. She threw them in the black hamper in the corner. Her hair was down and curly. It was still dripping wet from her shower.

"Hello Beautiful."

She smiled.

"Hey. Looks like you've made yourself comfortable."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

She laughed and grabbed an elastic off of her side table and pulled her hair back into a ponytail in front of the mirror. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what I think?"

She looked at me in the mirror and raised her eyebrow at me.

"I love your hair color."

She smiled knowingly.

"And you think I should dye it back?"

I smiled and nodded. She smiled her smile that made my pulse race.

"Maybe. I'll think about it."

"Really?"

She laughed.

"Yeah. I miss the red."

I kissed her neck and smiled at her.

"Good."

She smiled.

"You ready to go, Wolfy?"

I laughed and threw myself back onto her bed. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah."

She shook her head.

"Then why'd you lay down?"

"I dunno."

She came over to the side of the bed and reached down and pushed me with all her strength. I fell off of the bed with a thud and she started laughing like a maniac.

"You think it's funny, huh?"

She stood above me and nodded. The laughed was bubbling in her eyes. I reached out and grabbed her ankle. She fell on top of me and her laughter stopped and she just stared at me. Then she broke out in laughter again.

"We need to get going, Paul. Seriously. We're going to be late."

"I know. Come on. Off."

She got up from my chest and grabbed the sweatshirt off of her bed. She pulled it over her head and pushed her arms through the sleeves that were too big for her.

"You ready now?"

"Yeah, Wolfy. I'm ready."

I rolled my eyes at the nickname and grabbed her hand and gave her a smile. She led me back down the stairs and when she reached the bottom she led me into the kitchen. She walked right past Bryce, completely ignoring him.

"Hey Liv, we're leaving for school. I just wanted to say bye."

"Okay, Sweetie. I'll see you later?"

"Of course. I'll be home for dinner."

"Would you like to come, Paul? We'd be happy to have you."

I looked over at Jenna and she smiled, giving me a small nod.

"I'd be happy to join you ma'm."

"Oh, stop being so formal. It's Liv."

"Well thank you for inviting me, Liv."

"Okay, then we'll see you tonight."

I nodded and looked over to see Bryce rolling his eyes like a twelve year old girl who didn't get what she wanted. Jenna walked over and gave Liv a hug before coming back over to me. She grasped my hand in hers and entwined our fingers.

"Bye Jenna. Bye Paul."

"Bye Liv."

We said it at the same time before we started laughing. Liv looked at us and smiled before going back to what she was doing before we interrupted. We walked out to my car and I opened her door and buckled her in.

"You ready to get Jared and Embry?"

"You mean Jar-head and Embry?"

I chuckled.

"Yeah, Jar-head and Embry."

She gave me a smile that stopped my heart.

We picked up Jared first and then got Embry.

"So, sugar, did you and Paul have fun last night?"

Jenna blushed a brilliant red.

"Shut up, Jar-head."

"Come on, Babycakes. You know you love me. Just admit it."

"Keep telling yourself that."

We all let out a burst of laughter. Jenna sighed.

"What's the matter, Baby?"

She looked over at me and shot a sad smile.

"Bryce."

"Come on, Babycakes. You know you can't let him get to you."

"I know but he knows exactly how to get on my nerves and I can't do anything."

Embry reached up from the backseat and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You've just got to ignore him. Kill him with kindness. Pretend he doesn't even phase you."

She sighed.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Embry."

He gave her a smile and sat back against the seat.

**AN: There you go. A super long chapter for you. Review please?**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Day Three! Hope you guys like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

I stood outside of Jenna's math class with her, waiting for the bell to ring. She was leaning against the wall outside of the doorway. I had my arm right above her left shoulder, supporting my weight. My body was in front of her with only three inches between us. My other hand was entwined with hers.

"You'll be okay?"

She let out a laugh.

"I'll be fine, Paul. I'll see you at lunch."

"But that's so far away."

She wrapped her arms around my neck. One of hands was playing with the hair at the nape of my neck.

"It's only three periods, Wolfy."

"I know but still…"

She gigiled.

"I'll be fine."

"And Bryce?"

"Is not going to bother me. I'm going to do what Embry said and ignore him."

"But…"

"Paul, it's okay. I have second and third period with Embry and third with Jar-head."

"Yeah, so back off of the woman. She's mine until nine-oh-five. So get gone."

I turned around and saw Jared standing there.

"Shut up, Jared."

"What? Are you jealous that she'll change her mind about you, Paul?"

I released a growl form deep within my chest.

"Shut up, Jared."

"Woah, Paul, calm down. I'm just kidding."

I advanced on him but Jenna grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards her. She gripped my arms as tight as she could and moved to stand in front of me. As soon as she was in front of me, she pushed me until my back hit the wall she was just leaning against.

"Paul, you need to calm the hell down. Right now. You can't phase in school."

I could feel myself start to shake. I growled again and Jared stepped back and put his hands in the air. I tried to take a step forward but Jenna kept her grip and pushed me back against the wall again.

"Stop it."

She put her hands on my biceps and tried to hold me there. I just glared at Jared and kept trying to make attempts to get to him.

"Don't fight me, Paul. Calm down, baby. Please. You need to calm down. Now."

I growled.

"Paul, look at me. Look. At. Me. Now."

I let my eyes drop to her face and stared into those golden eyes that were filled with fear and worry. My shaking turned to a slight trembling. She moved her hands from my biceps up to the side of my neck. I kept my eyes locked on her.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. Ever. You can't let it get to you. Just like I can't let Bryce get to me. You know that Jared is only kidding. Don't do this, Paul, please. I love you, Paul. And I swear to you that I'm never ever going anywhere. I couldn't leave you. And I won't. I love you too much. Focus, Paul. Look at me. Don't do this. You'll regret it. Calm down. Take a deep breath and keep those eyes locked on me."

She had tears streaming down her cheeks and I brought my thumbs up to wipe them away. I leaned forward and rested my forehead against hers. She slid her arms around my neck and held me as close as possible.

"I'm sorry."

I whispered against her lips.

"Are you okay, baby?"

I sighed. I like hearing her call me that.

"Yeah, Sweetheart, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm alright."

I looked up and saw Jared still standing there.

"I'm sorry, Jar. I know you don't mean it. I just…flipped."

"It's no big, dude. It's a touchy subject. I forgot and I get how you feel."

"Are we cool?"

He gave me his draw-dropping smile.

"As always."

"Good. I am sorry. You'll take care of her for me?"

"Of course. I'll even walk her to second and hand her over to Embry myself."

"Thanks, Jar. You really are a good guy."

He smiled and stepped next to Jenna.

"Jenna…"

"It's okay. I'll see you at lunch. You better jet the bell is gonna ring."

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

I leaned in and gave her lips a quick peck before hurrying my ass up so I wasn't late for biology.

****** **** **** **** ****Paul & Jenna ~ **** **** **** **** **** **

I sat at the lunch table with Jared.

"Dude, quit worrying. She's fine. Embry's got her."

"I know but I _need_ to see her."

He laughed.

"You're so whipped."

"And you're not?"

That shut his mouth. Then the cafeteria doors opened and Jenna and Embry walked in. he had his arm slug over her shoulders and she was laughing. He said something and she slapped his chest. They came closer and I could hear Jenna telling Embry to shut up. When she saw me her face formed into an instant smile.

"Hi baby."

She sat down in the chair next to me and scooted it over to be closer.

"Hey Beautiful."

She smiled and grasped my hand, entwining our fingers.

"Hey Babycakes."

"Hi Jar-head."

"So now you're whoring out to the school losers."

I went to stand up but Jenna pushed me back down.

"Go away, Bryce."

I could smell something sickly sweet and I scrunched up my nose. I looked over at Jared and Embry. Their faces told me that they could smell it too.

"I thi'k tha lady told ya ta step awa' from 'er."

There it was. That sinfully sweet voice that drew in it's prey. Vampire. I slowly turned too look at Jared and Embry. They were frozen I shock.

**AN: There it is. So I might have more than one chapter tomorrow because I'm not going to school because ethe seniors are graduating and we just have to sit there all day and do nothing. SO I'm not going. So there's a chance that they'll be more than one chapter tomorrow. Plus it's Friday.**

**Please Review. It would make me happy.**


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: Here is my first update for today. And it's the fourth day in a row! And thank you all for the great reviews. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Jenna.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Jazz?"

" 'ello Darlin"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Tha's nun o' ya concern now is it?"

Jazz? I looked up and saw the two of them. A man and a woman. This must be Jasper and Bella.

"Get out of here, Bryce."

He looked over at us before looking at the menacing vampire's face and then he disappeared.

"Jazz! You're here."

She jumped up and launched herself at him. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her. All three of us stiffened on instinct.

"He won't hurt her."

The voice sounded like bells spoke with confidence. I nodded and released a sigh of relief when she was back on the floor.

" 'ello. I'm Jasper."

He held out his pale white hand. I stared for a minute before meeting his ice cold hand with my warm one. I knew that after he offered his hand, I could trust him. If a vampire was offering his hand to a werewolf then he could be trusted over the certain matter that was taking place.

"I'm Paul."

"I kno'. Heard a lot 'bout ya."

I looked over at Jenna to see her blushing.

"Talk about me often there, Sweetheart?"

"No."

Her said it all. She was clearly lying.

"Whatever."

She mumbled under her breath.

"So, I don't get a hello?"

That bell like voice sounded again. Jenna looked over and smiled.

"Sorry. Hi Bella."

She walked over and hugged the brunette.

"You know wolves are extremely dangerous?"

We all let out quiet growls. Bella let out a tinkling laugh. Now I was confused.

"I'm just saying. This girl always finds herself wrapped up with danger. Wolves, Vampires and she can't even walk a straight line without tripping over thin air."

I sighed and let some of my tense muscles relax. Jenna came over and sat down on my lap. My arms instinctively wrapped around her waist.

"Ya imprinted in 'er."

Jasper spoke again. His Texas accent was thick and he said it as a statement.

"Yes."

He nodded.

"You won't hurt her."

He said that as a statement too but I answer as a question.

"Of course not."

"Alrigh' then."

" Jasper, do you think we could have a word sometime? With the rest of the pack? There are some things that need to be discussed."

"Oka'. We got to go. Ya call me with tha details, darlin."

Jenna nodded.

"I will. Bye Jazz. Bye Bells."

"Bye Darlin."

Jasper leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Bye Sweetie."

Bella kissed her cheek and then they were back out the door and on their way out of here.

"Soooo…."

Jenna tried to break the awkwardly silent and tense atmosphere.

"That went well."

Only Embry. Jenna started laughing which led to all if us bursting with laughter.

"Sooo…you talk about me a lot?"

"Of course I do."

"No. No. No. You've been around me constantly since I imprinted on you. So it had to be before that."

Her cheeks filled with blood and she stared at her feet.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're lying."

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"So what. It's not my fault that you draw attention. You try sitting in a classroom next to some huge muscled guy and try not to stare."

Jared and Embry were attempting to muffle their laughter.

"I do. I sit next to Jared and Embry in class all the time."

"Ugh."

She got up off of my lap and started walking away. I shot after her and followed her out into the empty hallways. I caught up to her and wrapped my arm around her waist. I spun her around to face me.

"Hey, where you going?"

"Away from you."

There were tears in her eyes. Now I felt like an ass.

"Awe, Baby, I'm sorry. I was only messing with you."

"It's embarrassing."

"No, it's not. I'm glad that you like me before. Besides, Kim was the same way with Jared. It's not a bad thing, Sweetheart. I'm glad."

"You are?"

"Yeah, course I am. Don't go."

She sighed.

"You're lucky I love you so much."

I smiled.

"I sure am."

She scowled.

"Don't be a smart ass. And I love you too."

God I loved this girl. I grabbed her hand and let her back into the cafeteria and over to the table where Jared and Embry were still sitting.

**AN: There is post one of today! Hope you like it. And review please. :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: Second post of the night! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Jenna…and unfortunately Bryce.**

**Chapter Twenty**

"SAAAAAAMMMMM."

Sam came running out from the kitchen.

"What?"

"Hi."

Sam glared at Jenna and Jared. He focused on Jenna.

"You're lucky that I can't punish you. But you…"

He looked at Jared.

"I can. You're on patrol for an extra hour every night this week."

"Come on, Sam. Don't be like that."

"You had me running out here thinking you were in trouble. Not cool."

"Sam, we do need to talk"

"About what?"

"Vampires."

He blanched.

"What happened?"

"Nothing bad. Jenna's vamps showed up. We told them we need to talk. Jenna has to call Jasper with the deets."

"Okay. Are they staying on the Rez?"

"Not that I know of. They know the treaty, I assume. They were with the Cullens before. Maybe not here but…"

"I get what you're saying."

He looked at Jenna as did Jared and Embry. And me, but eyes were always on her.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Do you know what they're saying?"

"No. Why would I? I didn't even know they were here until I heard Jazz's voice."

"Just making sure."

"God, you wolves may have strength but I swear all that phasing kills your brain cells."

We let out a round of chuckles. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Emily."

"How do you know where she is?"

She rolled her eyes again.

"That just proves my point."

She mumbled it but we all heard her.

"Sam is always with Emily if he is here. Sam came from the kitchen. Plus, Emily is always in the kitchen. Her fiancé is a wolf and she has to feed you animals. And you eat more than I've ever seen."

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. I started laughing.

"She sure is something, Paul."

I watched after her with a smile.

"She sure is."

I got up and followed her into the kitchen.

"He is so whipped."

A slapping sound echoed and Jared's 'ow'. I smiled.

"Like you aren't?"

"Shut up, Embry."

I laughed and Jenna and Emily looked up."

"Hey Paul."

"Hey Emily."

"You hungry?"

Jenna laughed.

"He's always hungry, Emily."

"Haha. Smartass."

"I am smart but I can't see how that has anything to do with my ass."

I stalked towards her and she backed up. Her back hit the counter and I smiled evilly.

"Something wrong?"

"N-No."

"Then why are you stuttering?"

"Paul…"

I heard Emily's warning but I ignored her. Now I was right in front of her. I leaned down until our lips were only mere inches apart. I looked into her golden eyes before letting out a breath. I felt her shiver and I captured her lips with mine. Her arms came around my neck and my hands rested on her hips. Our lips moved in sync and I traced her bottom lip with my tongue, asking for entrance. Her lips parted and our tongues fought for dominance. Then I pulled back abruptly.

"I like your ass."

I winked at her. She slapped my chest with the back of her hand.

"You're lucky I like you."

"You love me, baby."

"Conceited bastard."

I chuckled and walked over to the table and sat down.

"You coming, Beautiful?"

She took a deep breath, pushed off the counter and walked over. She mad e a move to sit next to me but I pulled her onto my lap.

"That seat is taken."

"It's empty."

"No, it's occupied."

"By who, exactly?"

She raised her eyebrow at me. Emily went to tell Sam and the boys that lunch was ready. I looked around the table and saw five empty seats. There were enough for everyone. I leaned back and put my feet up on the chair she attempted to sit in.

"My feet."

"You're a jerk."

She crossed her arms and pouted. Then Sam, Emily, Jared, Embry and Kim walked into the kitchen. I laughed and Jenna glared.

"Shut up."

I took my feet off of the chair.

"What's with the pout, Babycakes?"

"Paul's being mean."

Jared smirked and poor Kim looked so confused.

"Awe, what did he do?"

"He called me a smart ass. So, I told him that I was smart but I couldn't see how that had to do with my ass. Then he blocked me in the corner and told me he liked my ass. Then I went to sit down and he won't let me. He's making me sit on his lap. It's not fair."

"Want me to kick his ass?"

I sighed dramatically.

"No."

"Hey, Babycakes?"

"What?"

"Do you want to sit on my lap?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Poor Kim. I laughed to myself.

"No."

"Oh, and just so you know, I like you're ass too."

He smirked. Jenna's head dropped and I could see that blush rise on her cheeks. I low growl filled the air and I knew that it came from my chest.

"Uhhh…What's going on?"

**AN: There it is. Post number two. And any of you who want to read it, I posted a story on youtube called I Want You To See Me. My name there is mrztopazeyes95. And thanks for reading. Please review. :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: Post three of the ****night. ****Okay so not of the night but of the weekend. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

We all started cracking up. Kim was completely lost.

"Can someone please explain this? I'm confused."

"Where do you want to start?"

I asked. Kim looked so confused. I felt bad.

"Let's start here. I'm Jenna."

Jenna stuck out her hand and Kim eyes her suspiciously before shaking it.

"And why are you in Paul's lap?"

Jenna smiled.

"I'm his imprint."

Kim looked taken back.

"Wasn't expecting that."

"Is it really that hard to believe?"

Kim looked at me.

"Uhh…yeah."

I laughed.

"Thanks, Kim."

I said it with sarcasm. She smiled.

"Good for you. But one more question: Why were you flirting with Jared?"

Everyone's laughter was let out. Jenna stopped and smiled at Kim.

"I wasn't...at least not exactly."

Kim looked over at Jared and then at me?

"You're okay with them flirting?"

"They aren't flirting. Jared likes to make Jenna blush and Jenna harasses him back."

A look of understanding passed over her face. Then she slapped Jared's chest.

"Oww. What was that for?"

"Why must you harass everyone?"

"Cause I know she wants my hot bod. Right, Babycakes?"

Jenna winked at him and leaned back against my chest.

"Oh, you know it, Jar-head."

Kim's eyes widened before she stared laughing.

"I'm sorry."

Kim said when she finally stopped laughing. She took a deep breath.

"Sorry. I got all suspicious."

Jenna smiled.

"It's okay. I'd do the same."

She looked over at me and smiled.

"Yeah, anyways. I'm Kim, Jared's imprint."

"I'd get up and properly say hi and nice to meet you but this doofus…"

She elbowed me in the stomach.

"won't let me go. So, it's nice to meet you."

Kim laughed.

"You too. And don't worry about it. I've got one too."

She pointed at Jared.

"Guess that means I kind of have two."

Kim laughed.

"Guess so. Good luck with that. I guess I missed a lot, huh?"

"Yeah, just a little."

"At least she wasn't there when the vampires came to school."

I said and Jenna elbowed me again. I pouted at her.

"Owww. Baby, that hurt."

She glared at me.

"Vampire's were at school?"

Kim's eyes were damn near bugging out of her head.

"They aren't bad vampires. I know them. Plus, they got rid of Bryce."

"Bryce? That douche was bothering you guys again? I'm gonna kick his ass."

I was shaking my head and motioning for Kim to be quiet but she didn't. I looked at Jenna. Her head was hanging, her eyes were downcast and she was playing with her hands.

"Baby…"

Her eyes shot to me quickly.

"No. Don't."

"Are you okay?"

She ignored me.

"Come on. Don't push me away. What's wrong?"

"It's my fault. He harassed you because of me."

Kim looked around the room.

"No. Bryce is a dick who harasses everyone."

"How does she think it's her fault?"

"She's his sister."

"Bryce has a sister?"

Jenna spoke up.

"He's my twin."

"Oh."

I looked at Jenna. She still seemed down.

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault. You know that."

She sighed.

"I know. I know."

"So stop blaming yourself."

I buried my face in the smooth skin of her neck. I kissed her pulse point and then released a breath. She shuttered. I pulled back.

"Okay?"

"You promise?"

She looked into my eyes and I saw the sincerity in her deep golden eyes.

"I promise."

Sam cleared his throat.

"Now, About this vampire situation. We need to talk."

**AN: I know it's short but I can't really put more in this chapter. I'll try and have another one up today for you guys. And thank you for reading. Check me out on youtube. Name is mrztopazeyes95.**


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: Thank you guys for all your review, favorites and alerts. I love my readers! So, this dedicated to all of you. Thank you so much. I'm glad you guys take the time to read this and review and I'm glad you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Bryce and Jenna.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"The Cullens need to be handled. With the mind reader and the psychic on their side…it's not looking good.'

Embry said.

"Yeah. They will hurt Jenna. And if someone is gonna hurt Babycakes then they'll have to deal with me."

Jenna laughed.

"Shut up, Jared."

He laughed.

"I love you too."

She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously here guys. Jenna?"

She looked over at Sam, silently telling him he had her attention.

"These vamps, are they willing to fight?"

Jenna looked him dead in the eye.

"I know that all of you always deal with bad vampires who only want to kill, but Jazz and Bella aren't like that. They were cursed into this, never did they ask for it. They'll protect me and anyone that they can if it means saving a life. They want people alive not undead. Just like you do. So if you're questioning whether they'll help you keep me alive then your answer is yes. They hate the Cullens-granted not all of them-for attempting to force them into a relationship with people they didn't want to be with. They were cursed into being vampires and they found the one other person who made that hell they are in just a little bit better and they tried to take it away. So yes, they'll fight them. I'm sure they'll have no problem."

Sam's lips rose into a small smile.

"Okay then. And I sure hope you'd talk about us the way you talk about them."

Jenna smiled.

"No. I would probably talk about you in a more…sentimental way. I may not have known you all long but I consider you family. Even you Kim, although your boyfriend is a pain in my ass."

Kim giggled and Jenna smiled. Jared pouted and Jenna stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know I love you, Jar."

He smiled.

"Love you too, Babycakes."

She smiled.

"But you all accepted me as soon as you found out that Paul imprinted on me. You were okay with it because I made him happy. I've never really had anyone do that for me except maybe my aunt. And you put up with my asshole of a brother too. So, yeah, I'd talk about you the way I talk about Jazz and Bella. You're all my family despite that most of you are wolves and the others are vampires. I love you all."

"We love you too, Jenna."

Embry said with a smile.

"You know I love you, Babycakes."

She laughed and had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Baby."

"I'm not."

I smiled sweetly.

"Yes you are because you know that they love you too. Of course it's just not as much as I love you."

She leaned her forehead against mine, her body twisted at an awkward angle from her place on my lap.

"I love you."

I smiled. Those three words could make my day as long as they fell from her lips. Hell, that smile made my whole world keep spinning. She made everything worth living for. My life revolved around her. I knew that the wolves could sense my need to be alone with her because they all left the room. Sam and Jared were dragging Emily and Kim with them.

"Why'd they all leave?"

"Sam, Jared and Embry sensed it."

"Sensed what?"

"My need."

"Your need for what? Paul, don't get all cryptic with me now."

"To be alone with you."

"Huh…?"

I smiled at her worried expression.

"It's nothing bad, Baby. I promise"

"Them what is it?"

**AN: There it is. I'll have more tomorrow probably. And let me know whatcha think in a review. And please check me out on youtube- mrztopazeyes95. **


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: Chapter Twenty-Three. Wow. The other was eighteen I think. Wow. Anyways here it is. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Warning: MAJOR fluffiness.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

There was silence. How was I supposed to pour my soul out to her?

"You're scaring me, Paul."

I gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…trying to figure out exactly how to say this."

"Just do it."

I smiled.

"Thanks, Nike. Okay here it goes."

I took a deep breath and stared into those golden eyes that were filled with love.

"I love you, you know that right?"

She smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too."

"The love I feel for you is indescribable. But I'm going to attempt to put into words. You're my reason for living. I love you more than anything else in the entire world. You're my reason for living, Jenna. If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do."

Tears glistened in her eyes as more fell down her cheeks. I wiped them away and kissed each of her cheeks.

"I love you, Sweetheart. I just needed you to know how much."

She laughed through her tears.

"I love you too, baby. You have no idea how much. I've never felt anything like this before. And I never would have expected to ever be in a place like this. That I'd love someone as much as love you and that I'd have someone who loved me just as much. I love you more than I can bear to say. I love you, Paul."

"I love you too. You're my reason. That reason that I wake up every morning and the reason I breathe every single day. Honestly, if I didn't have you then I'd be an empty shell of a person."

She wiped away her tears and wrapped her arms around my neck. My arms wound around her waist.

"Thank you, Paul."

"For what?"

"Loving me."

"It's my pleasure. And thank you for saving me."

"Nothing to thank me for."

I placed my hands on the sides of her face.

"Yes. There is. If I hadn't found you then I'm positive I would have done stupid and gotten myself killed. So, yeah, I need to thank you."

Her eyes sparkled.

"But you saved me too."

"For what?"

"From being invisible. You brought out of my shell and now I have real friends for the first time since we moved here. Hell, for the first time ever."

I smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm gonna marry you someday."

She smiled.

"I hope so."

Those words gave me the most euphoric feeling I'd ever experienced just short of her telling me she loves me.

"PAUUULLLL. ARE YOU DONE BEING ALL MUSHY WITH MY BABYCAKES YET?"

I looked at Jenna and we both started laughing. Even with her human ears, Jenna could hear the obnoxious laughter coming from the living room. Jenna got up off of my lap and poked her head out into the living room.

"I don't know, Jar. I like him being all mushy. He's got that whole sensitive tough guy thing going on. It's kind of sexy. Ya know, if you acted like that, you might get what you really want."

I heard everyone's laughter except Jared. But I did hear his 'Really?' and the sound of who I assumed was Kim slapping him I came up behind Jenna, who was standing in the doorway. I rested my chin on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist. She was mine and nothing and no one could change that.

**AN: There it is. Tell me whatcha think in a review. :) **

**YouTube- mrztopazeyes95 check it out. **


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: Here it is. Again. I know I've been posting a lot this weekend. It's because finals are coming up and I wont be posting as much. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to the woman who opened my eyes to the supernatural. Stephenie Meyer. :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Hey Jar."

"Yeah?"

I tightened my arms around her waist.

"You touch her and you'll lose a very valuable piece of anatomy. Understood?"

He laughed.

"Yeah sure, Paul."

"Guys, quit it."

Sam's voice held authority.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Embry?"

"When are we going to meet with Jenna's vamps?"

"When can they meet?"

"Paul told them tonight."

I glared at Jared.

"I did not. I asked if we could meet later."

Jared stuck out his tongue.

"Hey Jar-head, stop being so immature."

He glared at Jenna briefly before turning his attention back to Sam.

"Can you call them? We'll arrange something."

"Yeah"

She tried to push me away but I just tightened my arms around her.

"Paul, I need my phone."

"Where is it?"

"My back pocket. So you need to let go."

"No."

She sighed and turned her head to glare at me. I slid one hand back slowly but tightened the other one. I slid my hand slowly past her hip and into her back pocket. I pulled out her phone.

"This it?"

She reached for it and I held it up higher.

"C'mon, Shorty."

"Give me it."

"No."

"Jarrrrrreddd. Helppp meee."

He smirked.

"What do I get?"

"A hug."

He put his finger to his chin like he was considering the offer.

"Jarrrrrreddd."

"Okay. That's fair."

"Paul, give her the phone."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Maybe she'll have to find out your thoughts from patrol the other night…"

"NO!"

"Then give her the phone."

I handed her the phone and she smirked at me.

"You'll tell me anyways, Jar, Right?"

Jared smirked.

"You know it."

I put my head on her shoulder and buried my face in her neck.

"Noooo."

I mumbled.

She loosened my hand and turned and quickly pecked my lips before dialing Jazz's number on her phone.

"Hey Jazz."

"_Hey Darlin."_

"The pack wants to meet with you and Bells."

"_Oka'. I figyaed as muc'. When?"_

She looked over at Sam and he mouthed tonight.

"Is tonight good?"

"_Ya. We'll be a' tha clearin a' nine."_

She looked back over at Sam and he nodded.

"Okay. Thanks, Jazz."

"_Welcome. Bye Darlin."_

"Bye."

She hung up and handed me her phone.

"Giving into him, Babycakes?"

"It's useless to argue."

"But you won't give into me?"

"Nope."

She said, popping the 'p'. I smiled as I grabbed her phone and slid it back into her pocket.

"Haha Jared."

"Real mature, Paul. But I still get my hug. So…"

He stuck his tongue out at me. And I rolled my eyes.

"Now who isn't mature?"

"Stop it. You act like five year olds."

Jenna rolled her eyes but she had a smile on her face. She unwound my arms from around her waist and walked over to Jared. She opened her arms and he looked over at me before smirking. He walked into her arms and wrapped his around her waist. He picked her up and she let out a squeak of surprise as he spun her around. She let out a laugh as he set her back on the ground and let go. She stumbled a little.

"See if that had happened in the rain and we were all lip locked, it'd be even more romantic than Paul and his mushy talk, huh?"

She laughed and walked back over to me and I slipped my arms around her waist again and rested my chin back on her shoulder.

"Hmmm…I think Paul still wins. Sorry Jared."

She smirked and he pouted. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hahahaha."

Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled under his breath.

"Shut up, both of you. Now all of you go home."

He said it playfully but we all knew we needed to head home before had to meet at the clearing.

"But we didn't even eat."

Kim slapped Jared in the back of the head before grabbing his hand.

"Let's go. Bye guys. I'll see you all later."

Embry left with them and Emily went into the kitchen.

"Saaaammmm."

He sighed. He knew exactly what was coming.

"Yes. You can come."

She smiled. Damn he knew before she even asked.

"Thanks, Sam. C'mon, Paul. We've got dinner at five."

She went over and poked her head in the kitchen.

"Bye Emily."

"Bye Sweetie. Keep them in check tonight."

Jenna laughed.

"I will."

She came back over and grabbed my hand.

"Bye Sam."

"Bye Jenna."

She smiled and dragged me out to my car. I held open her door and helped her in before hopping in the driver's seat.

"Do I really have to spend the night with Bryce?"

"No. You have to spend the night with me and Liv. Pretend he's not there. That's what I'm doing."

"Fine. How are we going to get Liv to let you go with me?"

"I don't know. I'll figure it out."

"Okay."

"Now drive faster. I want to dress you up so that you look extra sexy."

"You're just trying to get me out of my clothes."

"And if I was?"

I raised an eyebrow and she giggled. We pulled up to my house and climbed out of the car. We walked into the house and up to my bedroom. She sat down on the bed and looked up at me.

"Go get in the shower."

"Fine. You can go through the closet if you want."

"Kay."

I kissed her forehead and left to go into the bathroom. I grabbed a towel out of the linen closet and went into the bathroom.

**AN: there it is. Third post today. :) **

**YouTube- mrztopazeyes95 **


	26. Chapter 25

**AN: Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

I stepped out of the steaming shower ten minutes later. I wrapped the towel around my waist and headed for the bedroom. When I walked in, Jenna was standing in front of my closet, rummaging through my clothes. I snuck up behind her and put my mouth as close to her ear as possiblw ithout touching her.

"Boo!"

I whispered. She jumped and spun around.

"Jesus, Paul, you scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry, Baby."

She sighed and her eyes drifted over my body. She was staring at my abs and I smirked.

"Like what you see?"

I said cheekily. Her cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"Shut up. Go put some boxers on."

She turned back to the closet and started looking through the clothes again. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of black boxers out of the drawer. I pulled them on and went back over to her.

"What now?"

She turned around and smiled.

"Now you leave it up to me."

"Oh, God."

I mumbled and she glared at me. I smiled, flashing my teeth and she softened.

"You know I think you should leave your hair like that all the time. I really like it. It's hot."

I ran a hand through my sopping wet hair. A smirk played on my lips. Every time she said that it made me happier.

"Yeah?"

She nodded her head and came and wrapped her arms around my neck, stretching on her tippy toes. She ran her hands from my shoulder and stopped at my chest. She pushed me back and I landed on the bed. Her laughter filled the air around me and I smiled and sat up. She came over to me and straddled my legs. Her hands came to the back of my neck and ran through my hair, pulling slightly. My eyes fell closed and I moaned quietly. She leaned into my ear.

"Yeah, baby, you should. It's really hot. And I really really like it, ya know."

I opened my eyes and looked up at her.

"I'll consider it."

She smirked and then climbed off of my lap and walked back over to my closet.

"Good. Now come on."

I sighed and walked back over to her and she pulled out a pair of black jeans and handed them to me.

"Put them on."

I quickly pulled them over my legs and buttoned and zippered them up. She pulled a belt off of the back of the door and grabbed the belt loop on my pants to pull me closer. She threaded it through all the loops but let it undone.

"Buckle that."

I buckled it as she turned back to the closet and pulled out a white button up off of the hanger. She went over and put it on the bed and then looked over at me.

"What?"

She smiled brightly.

"One: You're hot. Two: Sit."

I went over and sat down on the edge of the bed. She walked over and stood in front of me. She reached out a hand and ran it through my hair again. My eyes fell closed at she kept running her fingers through it.

"What do you usually do to it?"

"Gel it."

"I like it this way. Do you want to leave it or put gel it it?"

I sighed as her fingers ran through my hair again.

"I don't care just don't stop."

I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She smiled down at me.

"Like that?"

"Yeah."

Her hand stopped and clasped behind my neck. She leaned in and rested her forehead against mine. Her fingers were playing with the hair at the nape of my neck.

"I love you."

I wrapped my arms around her middle and pulled her to sit on my lap like she was before.

"I love you too."

"Thank you for doing this. I know you don't want to."

"I'm glad to do it. I'd do anything for you, you know that. And it's not that I don't want to go. I like your aunt. I don't like your brother or the way he treats you."

She smiled sweetly.

"I know. You're so protective."

I smiled at her.

"Course I am. It's my job to keep you safe. If anyone ever hurts you, they'll have to deal with me."

"I know, baby. I should finish dressing you, huh?"

"I don't know. I think I should walk around like this everywhere. You'd like it."

"Yes. I would but that doesn't mean that I want everyone's eyes ogling you all the time. You're mine and I and only I can see you. Ya know, except the wolves."

I smiled and rubbed her sides.

"I like it when you get all jealous and protective. It's sexy."

She shook her head but was still smiling.

"I need to finish dressing you."

She walked over to my dresser and then looked over at me.

"Which one?"

I smiled at her, proud to know I knew what she was talking about without her having to say anything.

"Middle one on the top."

She pulled open the drawer and grabbed a black wife beater and came back over to me. She unfolded it and pulled it over my head and down over my chest. I smiled up at her and she gave me a smile that never failed to make my heart race. She grabbed the white button up off of the bed and pulled my right arm through it before bringing it around and pulling my left arm through it.

"Stand up."

I stood and she started buttoning my shirt from the bottom. She finished, leaving the top three undone.

"Thanks, Baby."

She smiled at me.

"You're welcome. Now you just need your shoes and we can go."

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to my chest. My lips descended on hers and I kissed her slowly and passionately.

"Yeah, we can go."

She smiled and I went over and grabbed my shoes and threw the black and white converses on my feet. I walked back over to her and threw her over his shoulder. Her tiny fists pounded against his hard muscled back. Her giggles floated through the air.

"Paul, put me down."

"No can do, Sweetheart."

She laughed as I walked out of my room and carried her down the stairs.

"Paul…"

I chuckled and put her back down and settled her on her feet.

"Ready?"

She grinned up at me and nodded. I grabbed my keys and her hand and walked out of the door.

**AN: :) please give me your feedback. **


	27. Chapter 26

**AN: Please don't hate me. I know I haven't posted in a while but I promise I have so good stuff coming up. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. :(**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

When we got to her house I walked around the car to open her door. She took my hand and gave me a smile. We walked up to the front door and Jenna checked to see if it was open. She opened it and led me inside.

"Jenna?"

"Yeah, Liv. It's me."

Her aunt came out of the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie."

She came over and wrapped her arms around Jenna. She pulled back and smiled. She then looked over at me.

"Hi Paul."

"Hello, Liv"

She came up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I wasn't expecting that. I raised my hand to rest on her back gently. She pulled away and gave me a smile.

"Oh! The pasta."

I chuckled and Jenna looked at me.

"She likes you ya know."

"I'm glad."

"Me too. Hers is the only opinion that I really care about."

I smiled and slid my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"You're amazing."

I whispered in her ear. Bryce was glaring at me from the top of the staircase. I could feel his eyes on me. I looked up at him.

"Can I help you, Bryce?"

"You can stay away from my sister."

"Actually, I can't. why do you care?"

"She's my sister."

I snorted.

"Yeah, you show it."

His eyes narrowed into slits.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't even talk to her at school. You treat her like shit. No one even knew you had a sister."

"Whatever, Links. You have no idea what you're talking about."

I knew he was trying to start with me and I couldn't help but let him get to me. Especially when it involved Jenna. She put her hand on my chest and I looked down at her. She shook her head. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I looked back up and Bryce was back down the upstairs hallway. I looked back down at Jenna.

"You're always defending me."

She said it with a smile in her voice and on her face. I laughed.

"That's my job."

"N. It's not."

I smiled.

"But it really is. As your boyfriend, I'm not going to allow anyone to…dishonor you. So to say. And it's just your personality or something. I know Jared or Embry would do the same. Especially Jared. You know how much he loves you."

She laughed. I smiled.

"Sam and Emily would too. Even Kim. Just like I know that you would for them."

She smiled.

"Or you?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Or me?"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Course I'd defend you. Now let's go see if Liv needs any help."

"Okay. But first…"

She had started walking towards the kitchen but I pulled her back by her hand. She crashed into my chest and I grinned evilly at her.

"Paul…"

I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. I felt her smile and I slid my tongue over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth for me and I pressed my tongue against hers and I heard her quiet moan. I smirked and pulled back. Her lips were red and her eyes sparkled. Her arms were back around my neck and I brought my hand up to caress her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's go. If you keep doing that then Liv won't let me go anywhere. She'll think we're up to something."

I raised my eyebrows and wiggled them at her.

"But we are up to something."  
She rolled her eyes and slapped my chest lightly.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I know."

I followed her into the kitchen.

"Hey Liv. Do need any help?"

Liv looked around the kitchen.

"Not here. But could you go get Bryce for dinner? It's ready now."

I looked over at Jenna and she was staring at me.

"Sure."

"Paul, could you help me carry this into the dinning room?"

I smiled at her.

"It'd be my pleasure."

I shot a look back at Jenna. Her lips rose in a small smile but I could see the hesitation in her eyes.

**AN: Please tell me whatcha think. :p **


	28. Chapter 27

**AN: Here we go! Jenna's POV. FINALLY! :) **

**And I finally have my writing playlist all set up. So…just thought I'd share that. **

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. :(**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Paul walked out of the kitchen giving me a sympathetic look. I sighed and walked up the stairs. When I reached Bryce's door, I paused. Whoever this was, he wasn't my brother. At least not the one I knew. And as much as I hated him, I couldn't just walk away from him. I wasn't one to do that. He might have but I couldn't give up on him that easily. As much as I hated him, I knew that a piece of me still loved him. Well, the old him. But this wasn't the old Bryce. I sighed heavily. I was not getting into this now. I reached out and knocked on the door.

"What?"

"Liv said dinner is ready."

"Whatever."

I twisted the door knob to see if it was unlocked. It was, so I went in.

"Come on, Bryce. Don't pull the asshole shit with Liv. She's been nothing but good to us. To you."

He glared at me.

"I never said that you could come in."

"Too late now. Seriously, what happened to you?"

"You happened. You made Dad leave. And Mom."

I was sick and tired of him blaming that on me and I wasn't gonna let him keep doing it.

"That was not my fault and you damn well know it. Try again."

"Why are you dating that loser?"

I felt my anger rise.

"He's not a loser. You don't even know him."

"But I do. Paul would flirt with any girl and he didn't even know who you were. He sat next to you in English for six months and not once did he ever spare you a glance. Then one day, he miraculously decides that he likes you."

I wasn't buying it. And I knew the reason why Paul didn't focus on anything but the teacher. Sam was on his ass like crazy. But Bryce didn't know that.

"You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Yeah? You have sex with him yet?"

My face hardened instantly. He laughed.

"That's why he's still around. Once you give it up, he'll be gone. Or he'll keep you around for him and his friends enjoyment."

He was such a fucking liar. I know Paul better than that. Bryce is just an ass.

"I'm leaving. Dinner's ready."

I turned to walk out of his room and he grabbed my upper arm in a tight grip.

"Let go of me, Bryce."

"Break up with him."

I glared at him.

"No."

His grip tightened and I winced.

"Let go of me, Bryce. You're hurting me."

His eyes darkened. That wasn't I good thing. His eyes only did that when he was mad. Really mad. His hand tightened. Tears rose in my eyes but I held them back.

"Oww, Bryce. Stop it."

"Break. Up. With. Him."

"I. Said. No."

I pulled with all my strength and released my arm from his grasp. Tears fell from my eyes.

"What is wrong with you?"

I looked at him before turning and running out of his room and down the stairs as fast as possible. When I reached the bottom, I ran into the dinning room to find Paul. Aunt Liv saw me first and her eyes widened.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

Paul turned around and saw me. He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. I buried my face in his chest. He rubbed my back.

"What's the matter?"

"Bryce."

My voice soft but I knew he could hear me.

"What did he do?"

I let more tears fall. They landed on his shirt and I knew that he felt them. Hell. He could smell the salt.

"My arm."

Paul grabbed both my hands gently and pushed me back a little so he could look at me.

"Which one?"

I saw Liv looking at us.

"left."

I mumbled. He slid his and up my arm and slowly pulled up the sleeve of my shirt. It was already turning purple.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him."

I could feel him begin to shake. This wasn't good. His whole body was shaking. This was the worst I'd ever seen him.

"Paul, calm down. Baby, please. Please."

I said it low enough so that Liv couldn't hear me. I was begging but I didn't care. He couldn't phase. Not now and not here. But I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to stop him.

**AN: There it. What's gonna happen? Uhh Ohh. Let me know whatcha thinkin'.**


	29. Chapter 28

**AN: So I went to type this and I was really mad at people for not reviewing on the last chapter and then I realized I hadn't gotten any reviews because I hadn't actually posted the last one. Yeah, stupid I know. Then I check my email and have lots of reviews. Thanks guys! Love you all. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Sadly. **

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Still Jenna's POV**

Shit. I had to get him out of here NOW.

"Aunt Liv, there's a change of plans. We can't stay. I'm really sorry."

She gave me a sympathetic look and nodded. I knew she'd be more understanding because she saw what was going on.

"Okay, Sweetie. And don't you worry, Bryce will be in trouble."

I was grateful that she was so understanding and was letting me go. I gave her a small small."

"Thanks."

I grabbed Paul's hand and dragged him out into the woods. His shaking got worse.

"Back. Up."

He growled out. It kind of scared me so, I did what he said and took a few steps back.

"Farther. Get. Away."

I ran to a spot about fifty feet away from him and his fists unclenched. I squeezed my eyes shut and I heard a shredding noise and then silence. I opened my eyes and stood there. I was…fascinated. I guess that's what you'd call it.

"Wow"

The wolf came up to me and nudged my hand. I smiled and sat down. Even as a wolf he was **huge**. He stood about five feet tall on all fours and was as big-if not bigger-as a horse. He sat down in front of me and I reached up my hand slowly. The wolf nodded its head. I ran my fingers through the fur and a low growling noise came from his throat. I quickly pulled my hand away. The wolf-it was hard to think that this was my boyfriend-whined quietly. I put my hand back and ran my fingers through his fur. The noise started again and I took it as a good thing.

"Wow, Paul. You're beautiful."

He snorted and leaned his head into my other hand that was on the other side of his face.

"Is there anything I can do?"

The big head of the wolf nudged at my pocket repeatedly. I reached onto my pocket and pulled out my phone. I immediately understood.

"Call Sam? Right."

I dialed Sam's number and waited while it rang.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Sam. We have….a small-or big-problem."

"_Vamps?"_

"No. No vamps."

"_What happened?"_

His voice was filled with concern.

"Paul. It's Paul. He…phased."

"_What happened?"_

"Bryce."

"_Did anyone see him?"_

"No. I dragged him outside before he could phase in the house."

"_Where are you?"_

"In the woods behind my house."

"_We'll be right there."_

"Thanks, Paul."

"_Welcome."_

I hung up the phone and looked over at Paul. I laughed. His tilted his head to the side as if he were asking why I was laughing. I shook my head and sat back on the ground. He trotted over to me and laid his head in my lap. I still couldn't get over how big he was. I'd seen him in hi wolf form once before but only briefly and I never saw him shift. The soft growling emitted from his throat as I ran my hands through the fur on his head and scratched behind his ears. I looked down at him and those deep brown eyes stared back at me. They were clouded with sleep and his eyelids were fluttering. I kept running my fingers through his fur and he fell asleep. I smiled.

Then I heard faint male voices a few minutes later. They grew louder as they came closer. The three huge men walked over to where I sat and Embry started laughing. I gave him a funny look.

"What?"

I was confused. What was so funny about this situation?

"Only Paul would fall asleep with his head in your lap in the middle of the woods."

I smiled and shook my head.

"What happened?"

I sighed.

"Bryce."

Sam sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Why does he let Bryce get to him so easily?"

I shook my head.

"He had a good reason this time."

I said quietly. Paul moved his head from my lap in his sleep and I stood up from the ground. Jared looked at me and then came over and stood in front of me.

"Tell me what happened?"

He put his hands on my shoulder and stared down at me. I looked at my feet and then back up at him. He looked me in the eye and I sighed.

"My aunt asked me to go upstairs and get Bryce for dinner. When I went into his room, he started talking a whole bunch of shit about Paul. He asked me if I had slept with Paul and saw the look on my face and laughed. He said that as soon as I did he'd leave. Unless he kept me around for all of him and his friends' enjoyment"

There was a chorus of growls.

"I told him he was bullshit. I went to leave the room and he grabbed my arm and kept telling me to break up with him. I told him no and pulled out of his grasp and ran downstairs and found Paul. When I told him what happened he flipped. I told my aunt we had to leave and got him out here as fast as possible."

Jared was glaring, but not at me, and his jaw was tense. His hands had dropped from my shoulders and were clenched into tight fists by his side.

"Which arm?"

I looked into his eyes and I could see the seriousness on his face.

"Left."

Jared unclenched his fists and wrapped one of his hands around my wrist and the other moved my sleeve up. When the saw the bruise that was now deep purple they all growled. Three very angry werewolves on my hands here…uh oh.


	30. Chapter 29

**AN: Thanks for the comments. Love you guys. You make me smile. :)**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me.**

**P.S. It'll be Jenna's POV until I specify that it isn't.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine **

I moved back away from Sam, Embry, and Jared's shaking forms. I knew that there was a risk that any one of them could phase and hurt me. I was actually afraid. Jared's shaking was the worst…and he was the closest. Damn, I was in a bad situation. I was alone in the woods with four werewolves-three if which who were extremely angry. I'm in some deep trouble.

Jared's growl distracted me from my thoughts. I back up slowly before turning and running. I heard the tearing sound and a second growl echoed through the forest. I turned around and saw Paul and Jared were both in their wolf forms now. The growling got worse and I knew it was a matter of minutes before Sam and Embry phased too.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and scrolled through the contacts. Thankfully Paul had put Sam and everyone else's numbers into my phone earlier.

I dialed Sam's house number and hoped like hell that Emily picked up. The standard ringing played in my ear for a few minutes before it ceased.

"_Hello."_

"Emily, it's Jenna."

"_Hey, Sweetie. What's up?"_

"Well, all the guys have…sort of phased…and well, I have no idea what to do"

"_What happened?"_

"Long story and it involves Bryce. But what do I do?"

"_Are they fighting?"_

I looked over at the wolves. Paul was laying back down and glancing at me every few minutes. Embry and Sam were kind of just…chilling. But Jared was pacing and growling. I stared at them and I could see that Paul's eyes were narrowed and scanning the trees and I could hear a low growl emitting from him.

"No…"

"_Than they should be fine."_

"But Paul and Jared look really angry."

Emily sighed but I could tell it wasn't because of me.

"_The wolves can be hard to handle. But both Paul and Jared love you. You'll be fine, hun. They'll protect you. Just try and calm them down. Those two will listen to you."_

"Okay. Thanks, Emily."

"_No problem, Sweetie."_

I hung up the phone and slid it back into my pocket. I slowly made way over towards them. I approached slowly and quietly.

"Paul?"  
The big wolf's head turned in my direction. He whined at me and I walked closer.

"baby?"

He stood up and trotted his way over to me and nudged my hand with his nose. I ran my hand through the fur on his head and scratched behind his ears. The noise that I had deemed as purring started again and he sat down on his back legs. I looked over his head at Jared.

"Jare?"  
The dark brown wolf looked over at me with its dark eyes.

"Are you okay?"

He dropped his head and kept pacing. I moved away from Paul and walked over to him.

"Phase back."

Jared stopped and stared at me. He raised his ears.

"You heard me. Phase back."

He turned away from me and trotted into the woods. He came back a minute later as human Jared. He had on a pair of basketball shorts. He stood in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I want to kill him, Jenna."

I sighed.

"I know, Jare. But I want to talk to you."

"Fine."

I frowned and glared at him a little.

"Don't get all hard-assed on me, Jared."

He sighed and sat down a distance away from Paul, Embry, and Sam. I sat down to the right of him. He was leaning neck on his hands with his legs straight out in front of him. I sat so I was facing him and had my arms wrapped around my knees, which were close to my chest.

"I'm sorry."

"Jare, you don't have anything to be sorry for. I just…I need you to calm down. We can't let Bryce do this anymore."

"He hurt you."

"I know, Jare. But I'd rather this-"

I pointed to the bruise on my upper arm.

"Than any of you get hurt or pull something stupid."

He sighed and looked at me.

"We wouldn't. Any of us would be first to jump up and defend you."

I smiled and felt the love spread through me.

"I know, Jare. 'Cause I'd do the same for any of you."

He gave me a smile.

"Are you okay?"

I looked at him.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be. I'm calm now though."

"Good."

He stood up and offered me his hand. I smiled and took it. He pulled me up. I let go of his hand and stepped closer to his huge body. I stood on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. His warm muscled arms came around me. I pulled back and smiled at him.

"You're amazing, Jenna. Paul's lucky to have you. And I'm lucky to know you."

"Kim's a lucky girl too."  
His lips slowly formed into a smirk.

"I knew you wanted me."

**AN: Review! Love ya :p **


	31. Chapter 30

**AN: I can't believe this story is coming to a close. I'm sad to end it. But I have so many others that I need to work on. I don't want to think about that now. There will probably be ten or so more chapters and lots more happening.**

**So, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**Chapter Thirty**

I laughed and pulled away from him.

"You're unbelievable."

"I know. I'm unbelievably sexy."

He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Not exactly what I was thinking."

I looked back at the spot where Paul was and looked around. He was gone.

"Where is he?"

Jared came up behind me.

"Who?"

"Paul."

He looked around and then shrugged.

"Maybe he went for a run or something."

My eyebrows furrowed and I looked around in the darkened areas of the trees for him. The shorts that Sam had brought for him were gone.

"Jare?"

"Yeah?"

"The shorts are gone. I'm scared. Where is he?"

"I don't know babycakes. We can go look for him though."

"Look for who?"

As soon as I heard his voice I released a sigh. My head shot in his direction and I set my eyes on him and immediately felt better. I ran over to him and through my arms around his neck. He caught me and his arms found their way around my waist.

"Woah there."

I buried my head in his shoulder.

"You scared me."

He tightened his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Baby."

"Not your fault."

I mumbled into his chest.

"Not just for scaring you. I could have hurt you."

"You wouldn't and you _didn't_."

"But I could have."

I sighed and pulled my head back to look at him. I stared into those deep brown eyes of the man I was so in love with. I saw the pain in his eyes and I wanted to make it go away. I _was_ going to make it go away. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"That is not the point. You didn't hurt me."

"But…"

I slid my hands down his arms and grasped his hands in mine.

"No buts. It didn't happen."

He sighed and his eyes dropped to look at the ground. I squeezed his hands.

"Paul…look at me."

His eyes didn't move form the ground. I sighed and couldn't help but think that this was somehow all my fault. I put my finger under his chin and brought his head up.

"I know what's running through your head and you're wrong. This isn't your fault. It's Bryce's."

"I cant help but feel that it is my fault."

"Me neither, baby. But is isn't."

He sighed and gave me a tiny smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I pulled his head down and rested my forehead against his. He closed his eyes and pulled me closer.

"It's not your fault."

I whispered. He opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"I know."

I searched his eyes and I knew he believed me.

"Now I want to see that smile."

He looked down at me and I saw the amusement I his eyes. His lips turned up. I shook my head.

"A real one."

He chuckled but his lips turned up and smiled. That smile could make me go weak with one glance. I smiled back brightly.

"Good."

He chuckled again and I couldn't help but smile wider. I squeezed his hands and dropped one of them. I laced our fingers on the other. He smiled again and kissed the top of my head. I looked at Jared and he smiled at me. He was shaking his head and I grinned at him. He chuckled. Paul looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

I understood what he meant when he asked me that. I squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile.

"Yes."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest. His head was buried in my neck and I could feel his breath on my skin. I made me shiver and I brought my arm up and wrapped around his neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and felt him let out a deep breath. After a few minutes, he pulled back and looked at me. He was smiling a little.

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too."

He kissed my forehead and took my hand in his again. He walked over and put his hand on Jared's shoulder.

"Thanks, Jare."

Jared grinned.

"No problem. Gotta keep my girl safe.'

He winked at me and I laughed. Paul shook his head. I looked over to where Sam and Embry were but they weren't there anymore.

"Where'd they go?"

I asked, pointing to where they were before. Both of them shrugged. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"You're helpful"

Paul chuckled and Jared smirked. I shook my head. Boys were useless. Paul looked down at me.

"We should probably get out of here."

Jared agreed and I nodded.

"What about Sam and Embry?"

"They'll be fine, babycakes."

I smiled.

"If you say so, Jar-head."


	32. Chapter 31

**AN: Here it is. Chapter Thirty-One, hope you like it. :) And you can all thank Justin Bieber for this chapter because it's his playlist that makes me able to focus on this.**

**Disclaimer: We all know this isn't mine.**

**Thirty One**

_**-Two Months Later-**_

"Jared…Put me down."

"No can do, babycakes."

I groaned.

"Please Jared?"

He spun in a circle really fast and I slapped his back. I heard him chuckle and I scowled, though he couldn't see me.

He had me over his shoulder and was running around Paul's living room like a three-year-old.

"NO!"

I huffed and glared at the group of boys sitting in front of the TV. Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jake were just sitting there, letting Jared torture me.

"Paul…"

He looked at me and grinned cheekily.

"Yeah, Baby?"

I glared.

"Tell him to put me down now."

Paul laughed.

"Put her down, Jared."

He groaned and put me down.

"You're no fun."

He pouted and I looked at him.

"Fun is watching Sam yell at you guys or playing freakin' board games for crying out loud. Fun is **not** being tossed over a giant wolf-man's shoulder-against your will-and being spun around repeatedly."

Jared mocked me and I slapped his arm.

"I'll call Kim."

He waved his hand at me and pretended not to hear me. I knew that he was hiding the fact that if I called Kim, he'd be scared of her. She maybe tiny but she sure as hell was fierce. I smiled evilly.

"Or I could call Sam. He loves when you get extra patrol. Maybe I'll call them _both_."

He paled and I laughed.

"Don't do that. Please."

"Then leave me alone."

He sighed playfully.

"Fine. Your wish is my command, babycakes."

He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Good. That's how it should be."

Jake and Quil were watching us with obvious amusement. They both had phased a couple weeks ago. So, they weren't really used to see the way me and Jare acted around each other. I smiled at them and went over and sat on Paul's lap. He was sitting in the chair, so my feet were dangling over one arm and my back was against the other.

"Hi, Beautiful."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but melt on the inside. Not that he needed to know that…yet.

"I'm mad at you."

He chuckled.

"Why?"

"You let Jar-head torture me."

His adorable little pouty-frown appeared on his face and his eyes softened. He looked down at me.

"I'm sorry, Baby."

His voice was soft and slightly husky. But I wasn't falling for it that easily.

"You're not forgiven that easily."

I sat up so that I was facing the television and my feet were between his legs. My back was against his chest and he leaned his chin on my shoulder. I could his breath on my neck and had to suppress my shiver. All of the boys' attention was on the TV again. I felt Paul's lips press against the skin of my shoulder softly. He slowly made his way up my neck.

"I'm sorry."

He whispered huskily in my ear. My eyes closed on instinct and I tilted my head to the side to give him more access. I felt him smile as he kissed up behind my ear. I shuttered and felt the vibrations of his soft chuckle. He kissed his way down my jaw line and pulled back. I opened my eyes and turned my head so that I was looking at him.

"Am I forgiven?"

I smiled.

"I think so."

"Good."

He grinned and leaned down to press his lips against mine. The kiss didn't go anywhere considering the fact that there were four other boys in the room. I looked at them and then at Paul, whose attention was back on the television, and smiled. This was family. All of them, including Sam, Emily and Kim. I loved them all so much and I was glad that I found them. I leaned back against Paul and his arms came and wrapped around my waist. I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder. I leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. He turned and looked down at me.

"What was that for?"

I shrugged and smiled.

"Nothing."

He nodded and kissed my temple.

"I love you."

He grinned at me.

"I love you too, Baby."

I smiled. I loved hearing it, even though I had heard it hundreds of times already.

**-** –

The past two months have been kind of hectic. The pack, along with Jazz and Bella, were looking for the vampire that had been hanging around La Push and they were watching out for the Cullens. Jazz and Bella had refused to leave until they knew that the Cullens and this other vampire weren't threats anymore.

Then there was the human trouble maker. Well, there was Bryce. After Liv's failed dinner where Bryce grabbed me and the whole phasing wolves' disaster happened, he had left us alone. At least for a couple weeks anyway. Then he started harassing us again. We just ignored him. But then Liv had found out and laid the rules down. He has barely said a word to us since. Not that I cared. Until he changed his attitude and became the _real_ Bryce, he was no longer my brother. In my mind at least.

But I'm proud to say that despite all of the trouble we've had to handle, we stuck together. All of us. And there was no way that was going to change. We were family. We stick together.

**AN: Review please. For me? :/ And if any of you watch One Life to Live, I have a story about Jack, just 'cause I love him. Even if you don't watch the show you can still read it. It doesn't really follow the show too much. **


	33. Chapter 32

**AN: Too Long. I'm sorry. :(**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

"Paul…stop…it."

I said breathlessly. He stilled his hands on my side and grinned down at me.

"Why?"

"I...hate being tickled."

He smirked and wiggled his fingers. I let out a small laugh and made a grab for his hands.

"S-stop…please."

His fingers stilled and I sighed.

"Thanks you. And if you do that again I'm gonna have Jared kick your ass."

He chuckled and moved his hands form my sides to rest on either side of my head. He smiled down at me innocently.

"Sorry."

I rolled my eyes.

"No you aren't."

He buried his face in my neck and I could feel his smirk.

"I know."

"Jerk,"

I slid my hands up to wrap around his neck. He pulled back and looked down at me.

"You still love me."

I laughed and smiled at him.

"I don't know why."

He chuckled softly.

"Because I'm awesome."

He grinned wolfishly before leaning down and resting his forehead against mine. I could feel his warm breath against my lips and it sent shivers down my spine. I leaned in the rest of the way and pressed my lips against his. He gently bit my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to give him access. His tongue brushed against mine and my finger knotted in his hair on instinct. A soft moan escaped my lips and he pulled back, resting his forehead against mine again.

"I love you."

He whispered softly and I felt the goose bumps rise as his breath tickled my cheek. I couldn't help the smile that rose on my lips.

"I love you too."

He grinned and kissed me softly before pulling back. He stared down at me, twirling one of my curls around his finger. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed him being here. With all the patrol Sam had the guys running; it felt like I never saw him anymore, unless we were in school.

"Jenna?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Move in with me?"

My eyes widened and I'm sure they were the size of golf balls.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded.

"You're here more than home anyways. And…I want you too. If you don't want to then we can forget this entire conversation. I just…thought I'd ask."

He dropped his eyes to stare at the blanket beneath us. His nervousness was adorable. I smiled.

"I'll have to talk to Liv about it."

His eyes shot up and landed in mine.

"You're considering it?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

A slow smile made its way across his face and I couldn't help but laugh. From the outside he looked like an oversized angry teen who hated pretty much everything. But if you really knew him, he was the sweetest thing. That is, unless you messed with me or his friends. Then he'd be twice as scary as you would expect. I looked at him to see a pout on his face.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

I ran my hand through his hair and smiled.

"Because you're this big scary guy on the outside but you're really just adorable."

He growled softly.

"I'm not adorable."

I grinned at him.

"I think you are."

He glared playfully and leaned down to press his lips against my pulse point. I shivered and heard his deep chuckle. My fingers made their way through his hair and I smiled.

"You know…I should go talk to Liv."

He brought his head up to look at me.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Want me to come?"

I shrugged.

"If you want to.

He stood up from the bed and held out his hand to help me up. I took it with a smile and he pulled me to my feet.

"You want to _what_?"

I sighed.

"Move in with Paul."

Liv shook her head.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Jenna."

I frowned at her.

"Liv…why not? I practically live there anyways."

"You're too young."

I raised my eyebrow. I knew exactly what her problem was. I sighed.

"We aren't sleeping together, Liv."

I felt my face heat up and heard Paul's almost silent laugh that he hid in my hair.

"I…"

She opened her mouth to retort. But I held up a hand.

"I know you, Liv. You're too easy to read. I know what I want and I think my decisions through. And I want to move in with him. And not so we can sleep together, but because I love him."

She sighed.

"I trust you, Jenna. And if anything…happens, you know you can talk to me. But I know you too. And you've made up your mind and you'll do it anyways. So, if it's what you want…I'm okay with it."

I grinned and ran around the kitchen island to give her a hug.

"Thank you, Liv. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

She laughed softly.

"You're welcome."

She released me from her embrace and looked at Paul.

"You too, Paul. I'm trusting you to take care of her."

Paul smiled.

"Yes, m'am. Always."

She smiled and patted his arm.

"Good."

She looked back at me.

"Your brother isn't going to be happy about this."

I sighed.

"I know. But honestly, Liv, I don't give a damn, he isn't my brother. I don't know who he is."

Liv smiled sadly.

"I know. He's had a hard time adjusting to all this."

"Liv, that's not an excuse. He caused me enough trouble and I'm done dealing with it. What happened wasn't my fault. And I'm not having him put the blame on me."

"I know, sweetie."

I gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Thanks, Liv."

She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"No problem, hun. There are boxes in the basement if you need them."

She gave us another smile and left the kitchen. I turned to Paul.

"Let's go, wolfy."

He chuckled and shook his head. I took his hand and lead him down to the basement to get the boxes. He sighed heavily and I looked at him. He grinned at me.

"Dork."

I muttered under my breath but I knew he could hear me. Not just because of the enhanced censes but because of his chuckle.

"Alright, Mover man. Come on."

**AN: Review? Please. And I love you all for reading this for so long. I'm gonna miss this story when it's over. :/**


	34. Chapter 33

**AN: Here ya go. :) I wrote all the way to the end of this story and…It's sad to see this story coming to an end. I hope you like it. Love you all.  
-Jenna**

Chapter Thirty-Three – Paul POV

The scent of sickly sweet vampire was everywhere, making my nose prickle and overriding my senses. Jared shook his head, attempting to shake the scent away, but it proved useless.

Jared shifted back into human form and pulled on the pair of basketball shorts that were tied around his ankle.

"Vampire's been here recently. And often."

I nodded, pulling on my own shorts.

"We need to inform Sam. It's not Jasper or Bella's scent either."

There was a flash of red that I caught from the corner of my eye and I growled. It was her, the female vampire we had so many encounters with in the past few months. In a second, we were back in wolf form, torn clothes left behind and scattered variously over the forest. I went after her with every ounce of speed I had in me. Jared threw his head back and howled, calling the rest of the pack and was hot on my heels. The red-headed vampire was fast but her weakness was the chase. She loved to play games with us. And one of these days, we'd catch her because of it.

She slowed so I was only inches behind her turned with a smirk on her lips. When she was just out of my reach she hopped over the stream separating Quileute land from Cullen territory. I heard Jared come to a stop behind me, the rest of the pack barely a minute behind him.

"You must be Paul."

I growled at her, unconcerned that she knew my name. She'd been killing people in our territory and we'd get her sooner or later. Just like we got her blonde friend a couple weeks ago. I took a step closer to the edge of the cliff separating us. She shook her head, her flaming hair moving as she did so.

"I'm sure your little 'imprint' will appreciate my visit."

A vicious growl ripped from my chest and echoed in the air around us. There were five other growls from the wolves behind me but the bloodsucker was unfazed. She threw her head back and laughed. I backed up from the edge, ready to jump the gap and sink my teeth into her marble skin and tear her to pieces. She threatened my imprint and my inner wolf wouldn't let her get away with that. She would die and I would be the one to kill her. Simple as that. Threatening an imprint was something a pack couldn't let go unpunished. Just as I was ready to jump, Sam slammed into my side, knocking me down and holding me to the ground. I fought against his weight, roaring and growling.

_Stop It, Paul._

His voice in my head was deep and full of command. He'd used his Alpha voice, making the wolf in me unable to do anything but submit. I fought hard against the command but I couldn't fight for long.

_Stop it, Paul. We'll get her. __**You'll **__get her._

I gave into the command and stopped fighting. Sam backed off me and I stood up from the ground. I glanced over at the cliff where the female vampire had stood with a smirk on her face. I growled and turned away from her. She was on Cullen territory and Sam didn't want to chance the treaty, despite their fighting with us and within their coven. She was safe for now. But she'd slip up and I'd be there, waiting to tear her apart when she did. Jared nudged my side with his nose, telling me to move along.

_Go see her._

I looked at Sam and he nodded.

_Go. We'll patrol for tonight. Go._

I nodded my head, thanking him as I took off from the treaty line and ran as fast as my four legs could carry me. I walked up to the house and phased back. I grabbed the shorts that were always left on the railing and pulled them on. I ran my hand through my hair and walked into the house, shutting and locking the door behind me. It was still pretty early, only ten o'clock , so Jenna was probably still awake. I heard the soft creak of the stairs and then Jenna stood at the bottom. I could see her through the dark living room but I knew she couldn't see me.

"Paul? That you?"

She took a step closer, the tremor was clear in her voice.

"Yeah, baby. It's me."

She let out a relieved sigh and I walked closer to her.

"You scared me."

"Sorry, baby."

I turned on the lights as I passed the switch and stood in front of her. Her eyebrows knitted together and she stared at me in confusion.

"What're you doing home so early?"

I reached out and put my hands on her hips, pulling her closer and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Sam sent me home."

I buried my face in her neck, breathing in the strawberry scent of her shampoo. Her arms came up and rested on my shoulders, her hands running through my hair.

"What happened?"

I shook my head and kissed her neck. She looked up at me as I lifted my head from her neck. I stared down at her, concern was clear on her face.

"Run in with the female vamp we've been chasing. Me and Jared were after her but she hopped onto Cullen territory. She…knew who I was and who you were. And…she threatened you. I almost broke the treaty to go after her but Sam turned on the Alpha voice and told me to come home and see you."

She leaned up and pecked my lips.

"I'm fine."

I sighed and pulled her tighter against my body.

"Just…be really careful. If anything happened to you…"

She put her hands on the sides of my neck, making me look at her.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. I promise."

I stared down at her. I couldn't help the feeling that despite her reassurances, the bloodsucker wouls stop at just a threat.

"I hope not."

**AN: Please review for me you guys. I love you all. :)**


	35. Chapter 34

**AN: It's getting harder to see this end. That's all I have to say. Oh, and I hope you like it. :)**

Chapter Thirty-Four –Paul's POV

I sat on the couch in Sam's living room, the rest of the pack was scattered variously on the furniture, with my leg bouncing and checking my phone every two minutes.

"Chill, Paul…"

I growled softly at Embry, who held his hands up in defense. Jared slapped him on the back of the head and said something I didn't bother to listen to.

Jenna was out there on her own…or well, with Kim, but…the point was that she wasn't with me. It had been almost two weeks since the vampire had threatened Jenna and we hadn't seen her since. That's what worried me. How Jenna had convinced me to let her leave my sight without me or one of the wolves with her was beyond me. Abut she had. And now it was just her and Kim in Seattle, shopping. Alone. Without protection, without…me. I was driving myself insane but I couldn't help the overwhelming gut feeling that something was going down. Something bad.

Jared came over and sat down next to me.

"Breathe, dude. You're only making it worse."

I sighed heavily and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I can't help it. There's just this feeling and it won't go away. I feel like something is gonna happen. I shouldn't have her go."

Jared clapped me on the back and smiled tightly.

"Me neither man. Just think positive."

I nodded but I could tell it wasn't believable and I knew by the look on Jared's face that he was having a hard time following his own advice. He had the same feeling I did, which didn't exactly give me any comfort what-so-ever.

****Jenna's POV****

Kim stood across from me on the opposite side of the clothes rack holding exactly what we were looking for-dresses. As much as I knew I hated getting dressed up, I couldn't deny that I was excited about this. I pulled a dress and held it up for Kim to see.

"I think you should try this on."

She smiled and held up a dress from her side of the rack.

"I was thinking the same thing. For you."

I laughed with her and we swapped dresses; we walked over to the dressing room to try on the dresses and came out at the same time. I smiled at her.

"That looks really good on you."

She grinned and spun around.

"I really like it. And yours looks great."

I looked down at the dress.

"I like it but…I don't think this is it."

"Then let's keep looking. I don't want to get the first one I see."

We walked back over to the rack and looked through the dresses. Kim looked at me.

"Are you excited? I know I am."

I smiled.

"Yeah. I've never done anything like this before."

She raised her eyebrow.

"What, been to dance?"

I nodded and felt the heat spread over my cheeks. She smirked.

"Boy weren't good enough for you?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"Yeah, right. More like I wasn't good enough for them."

"Really?"

"Yep. Before Paul, I was invisible. No one knew who I was or paid any attention to me. Even before we moved here. I was quiet and shy and never got noticed. Not that I minded."

Kim smiled.

"I find that hard to believe considering how gorgeous you are. Guys are idiots not to have seen that."

I smiled.

"Thanks Kim. But…in the end, I got Paul. And he beats out any other guy who I could've been with before. He's…perfect."

Kim grinned.

"I know the feeling. Ooh, look at this one."

We both ended up getting our dresses, shoes and what not. Kim's dress was white and strapless with a thick band of gold sequins under her midsection and reached just above her knee. Mine was black and only reached mid-thigh with a thin black band of sequins under the midsection. It flowed out until mid-thigh, where another band of black sequins was, making the dress hug my thighs, and a simple black bow on the left side of the band around the thigh area and it hugged in all the right places.

"You in that dress will drive Paul wild."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Awe, isn't that cute. Female bonding."

A bell-like voice sounded from behind us, making me freeze where I stood.

****Paul's POV****

***Two Hours Later***

The longer I waited, the worse I felt. I leaned my head back against couch, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My nose was immediately filled with the sickly sweet scent of vampires and a hint of honey and…strawberry. My eyes shot open and I was on my feet in seconds. My eyes locked on Jared; I was sure he could see the panic o my face because he took a deep breath and froze. We were both half way to the door before the rest of the room's occupants even what was going on.

As soon as I was out the door and my eyes locked on the scene in front of me, my feet froze. The vampire-Victoria-had her arm wrapped tightly around Jenna's throat and a dirty-blonde haired male had his arm wrapped around Kim's throat. I looked at Jenna and I heard the growls from behind me. I was frozen in place and couldn't bring myself to focus on anything but the one thing my world revolved around wrapped in the arms of death. I took a small hesitant step forward and Victoria hissed. I stopped and held my hands up.

"Please…Please don't hurt her."

"Back. Up. All of you. Except him."

She hissed and pointed at me.

`"Back up and I'll let her go."

She indicated towards Kim and hissed when the pack hesitated to move. As soon as the others had backed up, Victoria's sidekick shoved Kim away from his body and towards Jared. My eyes stayed focused on Jenna. I knew she was scared; I could feel her fear from five feet away and I could see it in her eyes. Her golden brown orbs were locked on my face and were filled with sadness.

"What do ya wan'?"

Jasper's Texas accent broke the silence of the tension-filled area surrounding us. The red-headed vampire laughed humorlessly.

"You to suffer. I want all of you to suffer as I have. As he did."

Bella stepped forward a little.

"Who suffered?"

Victoria hissed once again and tightened her arm around Jenna's neck.

"James. You killed him."

"Your mate."

I spoke, finally shaking enough of the fear off to be able to regain function of my voice.

"Yes. And now I'll take what you love from you."

"Please…I killed him. Don't make her pay for my actions."

Her blood red eyes turned on me, filled to the brim for hate. My eyes dropped to Jenna, who was attempting to squirm out of Victoria's hold. She hissed and looked down at her. But my fiery red head wasn't giving up that easy. I could see the fire in her eyes and I knew that she was planning something.

"Payback's a bitch, huh? All the people you've killed and taken away from their families, the people they loved, came back and bit you in the ass. They took away your mate. Good for them. You deserve it; to suffer the way your victims and their families. I'm glad they killed him."

"Jenna…Stop it."

Bella warned her. I looked at her with pleading eyes, silently begging her to keep quiet. Victoria's eyes flashed with anger and her growl echoed in the air around us.

"They tore him to pieces and burned him. I hope he suffered."

Victoria's eyes narrowed at Jenna and she dropped her arm from around her neck, falling into a slight crouch.

"Baby…please, stop it."

I lifted my foot to take a small step forward and with lightning fast speed, Victoria made her move and sunk her teeth into the skin of Jenna's neck. Her scream echoed in my ears, drowning out the sound of my own shout and those of the people behind me.

I charged at the leech and pinned her to the ground, already in wolf form and growling ferociously. She hissed at me, revealing her lips and fangs that were stained with blood. Jenna's blood. Her red lips formed into a smirk and suddenly I all I could see was red.

The next thing I knew, a hand clamped down on my shoulder and I leaned back on my now human legs. My chest was heaving and my heart was racing. I looked up at the person who stood over me and saw Sam sanding there, holding out a pair of shorts. I looked at him and he nodded.

"She needs you now, Paul."

He turned his head slightly and I followed his line of vision to the scene only a few feet away. Jenna was thrashing on the ground, Jared hovering over her, trying to hold her still. Embry and Jake were finishing off Victoria's sidekick. And Quil was trying to help Jared keep Jenna still. I took the shorts from Sam's outstretched hand and stood up, quickly pulling them on. I walked on shaky legs over to where Jared and Quil were trying to keep Jenna and dropped to my knees next to her writhing body. Her eyes were squeezed shut and I could hear her teeth grinding together to hold in her screams of agony.

"Baby…"

My voice was broken and I was sure she couldn't hear me. I stared at her, not knowing what to do. All my instincts were telling me to break down and cry but I knew I couldn't do that.

"Paul."

The Texas drawl came from Jasper, who stood off to the side somewhere. I lifted my head and looked around until my eyes found his pale form. He was standing near Jenna; I hadn't even noticed him standing there before. All I could focus on was Jenna.

"What."

My voice was harsh for an unnecessary reason and I practically spit the word out.

"She's turnin'…"

My fists clenched tightly at my sides and my anger was competing with my overwhelming urge to just…fall apart right here in front of everyone.

"I ca' **help her**."

My head snapped over to him.

"She's not becoming a vampire."

Jasper growled.

"No. Fucking. Shit. If ya shut ya god damn mouth fer two minutes and listened ta me ya would know wha' I'm talkin' 'bout."

He glared at me, his eyes going black with anger.

"How?"

I snapped at him.

"Get the venom outa her system."

I shook my head fiercely. I knew what that meant.

"Paul…"

I glanced over at Jared.

"Listen to him. He can suck the venom out and she can live or she can become a vampire. Pick one. You can't have it your way. They're her only options and if you don't pick the right one, **I'll** make it for you."

I growled softly, knowing he was right. I looked over at Jasper. His eyes were even darker than before and they were narrowed at me.

"You trust yourself?"

"With her? A hundred percent."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Hurry tha fuck up or ya won't have a choice."

I glanced down at Jenna and I knew my mind was made up.

"Do it."

He nodded and kneeled down, leaning over her body and placing his lips over the vicious bite mark on her neck. My fists clenched and I ran my hands through my hair roughly as her thrashing slowed and her movements stilled. I looked at her and ran my fingers gently through her hair.

"It'll be okay, Baby."

Jasper lifted his lips from her neck and looked at me.

"Her blood tastes clean."

"Good."

He sighed and shook his head.

"There might be some left in her bloodstream. It mighta had time ta spread too far fer me ta reach."

Ice cold fear struck me and I stared at him.

"What?"

"Not enough ta change her, if there is any. If I try to get wha' might me left, I could kill her. I'm not takin' tha' risk."

I stared down at Jenna's unconscious form. All we could do now was wait and see what happened.

**AN: :O What's gonna happen? Review. Please. **


	36. Chapter 35

**AN: One more closer to the end. :(**

**Thirty-Five-Paul POV**

I paced back and forth on the deep blue carpet of my over-packed living room. Jared was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Kim sat on the arm of the couch on his right with her hand on his back. Embry was on his left with his feet stretched out in front of him and his head resting against the back of the couch. Sam sat in the lounge chair with a hardened expression on his face. Emily was perched on his lap, looking every bit like the worried mother figure that she was. Jasper and Bella were over by the stairs, whispering quietly so that we couldn't hear anything but the soft buzzing of their quickened words. Jake and Quil were over by the front door. Jake was leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest; Quil was sitting down with his back against the wall and his arms rested on his raised knees. And Jenna…oh god. She was upstairs in our bedroom with who-knows-what going on inside of her body. I glanced over at Jasper. He was obviously upset. Bella too. As I looked around the over-crowded room, I realized that every one of us cared about Jenna. Though some had known her longer than other, we all loved her. She touched every one of our h anything happened to her, we'd all lose a piece of us. But if I lost her, I don't know what I would do. She's everything. My life revolved around her. She had to be okay. Nothing else mattered as of this moment. Only her.

I wanted more than anything to be upstairs, but it wasn't safe. We didn't know what would happen when she woke up. So, we needed to take certain precautions. I glanced over at Jasper and saw his eyes flicker to the stairs. He looked at Bella, who nodded and then he turned to me.

"She's wakin' up."

He shot up the stairs. I made a move to go upstairs but a pale ice cold hand on my chest stopped me. I glanced down at Bella and she shook her head.

"You can't go up there right now. Let Jazz handle it. Trust me, he can take anything she could possibly throw at him."

I sighed, not really wanting to argue with the stubborn brunette, and took a step back. My eyes wandered to the other occupants of the room and saw that every one of them was waiting for Jasper to come back down the stairs, just as I was.

It felt like forever before Jasper came back down the stairs, but in reality, it had only been fifteen minutes. I took a step forward and looked at him. His slightly red-tinted golden eyes landed on me and his lips turned up in a small smile.

"She wants ta see ya."

I stared at him, not having the power to use my voice.

"She's fine, Paul. Go see fer yaself."

I nodded and made a dash for the stairs, taking them two at a time until I reached the top. I stopped in front of the bedroom door and took a deep breath before opening it. I let the breath I'd been holding out when I saw her. Her skin seemed slightly paler than usual and there was a silvery blue scar on neck, just above her collarbone. She stared at me with the same golden brown orbs that melted my heart before.

"Jenna."

My voice was low and it came out in a soft whisper. Her lips turned up in a smile but I could see the fear in her eyes. I took a step closer to her and I could see her eyes start to water. Her gaze dropped to the ground and I felt useless.

"Baby…."

She shook her head, her dark red hair falling from behind her ear as she did.

"I'm sorry."

I could smell the salt from her tears and felt my stomach clench.

"Come here, baby."

Her feet moved quickly and the next thing I knew her arms were around my neck and her face was buried in my neck. I felt the moisture from her tears and my arms wound around her waist.

"I'm s-sorry."

She whispered softly. I tightened my arms around her waist and breathed in her familiar scent. I thought I'd never have her in my arms again.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it i-is."

She pulled her head from my neck and looked up at me.

"It's my fault. I provoked her."

My hands rested on her hips and I squeezed her sides gently, pulling her against me.

"It doesn't matter. You're okay. That's what's important."

She leaned her head against my chest and nodded slowly. I pressed my lips against her forehead and she looked up at me. I smiled down at her.

"I think there are some people who want to see you."

She smiled.

"Really?'

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Baby, the living room has no more space in it. The entire pack is here. They've been her since we brought you back. Everyone has been."

She dropped her arms from around my neck and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Oh, I see, you ditch me when you find out everyone else is here."

"That's because she knows I'm here. Right, babycakes?"

Jenna looked over at Jared and smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, Jar-head."

I looked around at everyone and smiled. Seeing Jenna must have made everyone feel better because the tension in the room wasn't nearly as thick as it had been only twenty minutes ago. I looked at Jenna and couldn't help the smile that spread over my face.

Jared opened his arms with a grin plastered on his face. Jenna rolled her eyes playfully and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. I looked over at Jasper.

"Thank you."

His lips turned up in a smile and his thick accented voice rang out.

"Ya welcome."

Jenna made her way completely around the room after Jared finally let her go, before she ended up back in my arms. I was sitting on the floor with my back against the wall with arms resting on my raised knees. She smiled down at me and I lowered my knees. I took her hand and tugged her down onto my lap. She smiled at me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you."

Her eyes dropped and she whispered softly.

"I'm sorry."

I lifted her chin, forcing her to look at me.

"Hey…"

She shook her head.

"I had to do it. She…"

I could hear her heart begin to beat faster than normal and I rubbed her back. She took a deep breath and then continued.

"Victoria…she told me that she was going to kill you. Not me. She knew you'd try and take my place. She told me she was going to b-bite you and make me watch as you suffered. She said vampire venom is poison to you guys. I couldn't let that happen."

I pulled her closer to my chest and tightened my arms around her. I pressed my lips against her forehead.

"It's okay, baby. It's all over. She's exactly where she belongs now."

She nodded her head and leaned her head into my chest. I held her tightly and ran my fingers through her hair.

It hurt to think that if we had waited only minutes, I might not be here with her right now. I never wanted her to leave my arms ever again.


	37. Chapter 36

**AN: Another one closer. :/**

**Okay so :  
Paul and Jared are 19.  
Jenna and Kim are 18.  
Sam is 24. Emily is 22.  
Sam is 'frozen' at 19. And Jared and Paul are 'frozen' at 16.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. **

I walked up to the front door of Sam and Emily's house and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. I heard the heavy footsteps as Sam walked towards the door. He opened the door and held it open for me to come inside. He shut the door behind me and turned to look at me.

"Hey Paul."

"Hey."

We walked to the living room, Sam sitting on the couch in front of the television and me in the chair across from him. He grabbed the remote off of the side table to turn off the television that he was no longer focused on. He looked at me, giving his full attention.

"What's going on?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"I've been thinking…after everything that happened with Jenna and all…"

"Spit it out, Paul."

I sighed again and looked straight at him.

"I'm thinking about leaving the pack. You know, stop phasing and live my life."

His dark eyes were locked on me, not revealing an ounce of what he was thinking.

"You're serious?"

I nodded, still trying to gauge his reaction. He nodded slowly.

"Good for you, Paul."

I stared at him, open mouthed.

"Wha…huh?"

He deep chuckle echoed in the small room.

"I'm glad that you're considering it. We can't all stay in the pack forever. Especially not those of us with imprints. Jared is thinking about it too and honestly…so am I. We're not aging, not a bit, and our imprints are. I'm not planning on watching the woman I love age while I stay frozen at twenty-four forever."

I let out a relieved sigh and gave him a hit of a smile.

"it's just…Jenna's going to be nineteen in a few months and it has me thinking. I don't want to younger than he physically. I don't want to watch her get older while I don't.

He nodded. I knew that he understood exactly what I was going through because he was going through the same thing himself. He looked at me with serious eyes.

"The only other person who knows this is Emily. So I expect you'll keep this quiet for now."

I nodded.

"I'm giving it two weeks and I'm done. I'm going to stop phasing and I'm gonna grow old with the woman I love. Plain and simple. Jake will take over as the Alpha. It's in his blood. I was planning on telling you guys this tonight. We've been doing this for almost three years now. It's time for the younger guys to take over."

"Thanks, Sam. I honestly had no idea how you were going to take it. But I'm glad it went well."

He smiled.

"I take your mind is made up?"

I nodded. The four words I knew were coming would change my life forever.

"It is. I'm leaving the pack."

"When?"

I ran my hands through my hair.

"Soon. Not right now but within the next few weeks."

**~Later That Night~**

"Guys."

The room silenced at the sound of Sam's voice, all heads turned towards him.

"I have something very important to say."

He glanced over at me and I nodded.

"I'm leaving the pack."

The others broke out in protest, all but me and Jared. Sam held up his hand to silence the other three.

"Jake, when I stop phasing the role of Alpha will pass to you. I've been doing this for five years, three with Paul and Jared and I'm done. I'm ready to live my life, to age, and be with Emily completely. I can't do that while I'm still in the pack. So, I'm stepping down."

I took a deep breath and stood up from the chair.

"Me too."

All eyes turned towards me. Jared looked at me and Sam and his lips turned up.

"Not to be cliché but…so am I."

The room rumbled with the angry musings of the two youngest wolves. Embry nodded at all of us, not quite understanding it completely but accepting our decisions.

"HEY!"

Jake and Quil stopped and looked at Sam.

"One da you'll understand why we're doing this and you may make the same decision. It's time for us to step back and let you take over. We won't disappear. We'll be around. Just because we won't be phasing anymore doesn't mean that we won't be here to help you. But you'll be more than capable to handle it on your own."

Embry stood up from his spot on the couch and looked at the three of us.

"It won't be the same without you."

Jared grinned.

"I hope not."

I shook my head and the three remaining members of the pack laughed. As much as I knew the three of us would miss this, I knew that being with our imprints and finally living a life would be worth the sacrifice. No comparison there. I would always choose Jenna over anything or anyone. Always. Nothing would ever change that.

**AN: Did you like it? Review and let me knowwww. :)  
Up next is the FINAL part. Le cries. :(**


	38. Epilogue

**AN: The end is here. Sigh. I will miss this story. :/**

**Okay again:  
Paul and Jared are 25.  
Jenna and Kim are 24.  
Sam is 30. Emily is 28.**

**Now the kids. :p  
Sam: Rose,6 Ana, 4 Claire, 3  
Jared: Lexa, 5  
Paul: Tyler, 5**

****Six Years Later**  
-Epilogue-**

I walked through the front door and was immediately pounced on by an excited five year old. He climbed up on the couch and jumped into my arms. I caught him with a chuckle and held him on my side.

"HI Daddy!"

He grinned at me, showing his missing tooth.

"Hey buddy."

"Tyler James…where did you go?"

Tyler hid his head against my chest at the sound of his mother's voice. She came around the corner and shook her head, a smile playing on her lips when she saw the two of us.

"Of course."

I smiled and walked over to her, leaning down and pecking her lips.

"Hi baby."

"Hi. How was work?"

I smiled.

"Good. What did he do this time?"

She shook her head and laughed softly.

"He won't put on his shoes to go to Sam and Emily's."

Tyler peeked up at me, his golden brown eyes identical to his mother's, were wide and innocent.

"Why don't you want to go to Sam and Emily's?"

He buried his head back in my chest and mumbled something.

"What's that, little man?"

"Lexa's gon da be dere."

I chuckled and looked at Jenna, who shook her head. I looked back down at Tyler.

"What's wrong with Lexa?"

He looked at me, his face scrunched up.

"her twies to kiss me wike you do ta Mommy."

Jenna laughed and took Tyler's shoes, slipping them on his feet as he looked up at me.

"That means she likes you, Ty."

He looked at Jenna, his nose scrunched up again.

"Girls ah icky, Mommy."

I chuckled and looked at him.

"Not Mommy."

He sighed and looked at Jenna again.

"I knoe dat."

"So you don't want to see Uncle Jared?"

"YES!"

He squirmed in my grip and I set him down on floor. He took off up the stairs, no doubt going to get something to show Jared. I wrapped my arms around Jenna's waist and pulled her to my chest. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi."

I smiled down at her, moving a stray curl behind her ear.

"Hi Beautiful."

She leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips against mine. I bent down so she didn't have to lean up as much and pulled back, resting my forehead against hers. I grabbed her hand, fiddling with the ring on her left hand. Looking down at her, I saw everything I always wanted and never knew I could really have. She gave me everything I could ever want and I loved her with everything I had in me. I looked at the ring on her finger with a smile. I had finally made her mine.

**AN: THE END. –runs out of the room to sob in the bedroom- Just kidding. Seriously though, thank you to everyone that has read this, reviewed, alerted, favorite and all else. I love you guys. You've made my first story amazing and I really love you all. Thanks. Jenna x **


End file.
